The Physicist Divergence Anomaly
by banana.x.phone
Summary: Sheldon asks Penny out on a date and instead of declining, she accepts. Set in Season 5, AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday evening and Penny stood at her stove watching a pot of water and ramen noodles, waiting for them to boil. She had the day off work and was spending the evening unwinding. She was going to eat her poor man's dinner and she was going to watch a sappy romantic comedy while indulging in a bottle of wine.

She had her hair tied back into a loose pony tail and she was wearing a salmon colored retro inspired short sleeved sweatshirt with a light blue pair of patterned sweatpants. She heard three knocks on her door and she decided to be cheeky.

"Who do we love?" She yelled out as she walked toward the door.

"Penny." Sheldon said on the other side of the door. He knocked again. Penny grinned.

"Who do we love?" She yelled back as she gripped the door handle.

"Penny." He replied again. He knocked one last time. And she finished off her torturous quips.

"Who do we love?" She yelled one last time.

"Penny." He said concluding his bizarrely altered knock. She quickly flung open the door. She smiled at her neighbor and greeted him.

"Hello Sheldon, c'mon in." She said while turning around to walk back to her pot of water.

"Thank you!" He replied with a small smile as he followed her into the apartment. He was wearing a pair of black pants and his blue retro Batman t-shirt over a dark green thermal. His hair had grown out a little bit and for some reason he looked as if he had put on a bit of muscle.

"What's up?" She cheerily asked while walking to the other side of the island. She stirred her meal around in the pot and looked up at him.

"I came to ask if you would like to go on a date with me." He said while closing the door. He sounded a little unsure of himself but confident at the same time. Penny's heart stopped for a millisecond. Did she hear him right?

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked trying to gain some clarification. She paused mid-stir and she raised her eyebrows at him while swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Sheldon looked at her and started to move.

"A date. You and me. Dining, dancing, perhaps you'd like to take in a prize fight?" He asked while walking toward her and placing his palm on the kitchen island. Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sheldon Cooper was asking her out on a date. Her heart fluttered when she recalled when they first met, she was interested in him, but he was so oblivious she gave up. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, are you trying to make Amy jealous?" She asked with a scowl while turning around and opening the microwave. That was the last thing she needed, Sheldon using her like a puppet to get back at Amy. She felt disappointed as she repositioned her left over dumplings in the microwave.

"No! Why is everyone so obsessed with Amy and Stuart?" He asked. Penny put her food back in the microwave and turned to him. He looked sincere. She thought about his proposal for a moment while stirring the noodles around in the pot. She looked into his blue eyes as he nervously stood there.

"Okay, Sheldon. I'll go on a date with you, as long as it has nothing to do with Amy." She countered. Sheldon shifted his weight onto one foot and looked away from her gaze. Penny felt a tear in her heart. She knew he was just trying to get back at Amy. The silence between them was long and drawn out. The only sound was the slow rolling of the water in the pot in front of her. Penny looked down at her boiling noodles and felt her lip quiver. She quickly turned around and grabbed the dumplings out of the microwave. She didn't want Sheldon to see her cry.

"Penny, I can assure you that this has nothing to do with Amy Farrah Fowler. How about Friday at 7:00? We can go for dinner and then-" He began. Penny whirled around and cut him off.

"Can we go bowling?" She asked her voice sounded small. Her eyes darted across his face, she could see the gears grinding in his brain. He thought about her counterproposal and then he nodded. She smiled and took her pot off the hot burner. Sheldon smiled back at her and turned around to leave. He touched the door handle and then quickly took his fingertips off of it and turned around. She stared at him wide eyed with anticipation. She didn't know what to expect out of this Sheldon. He was the same, but different. More human, maybe?

"Have a pleasant evening, Penny." He said. He opened her door and left. Penny let out a small breath. She had a date with Sheldon on Friday. She smiled to herself and poured her noodles into a bowl. She took her food over to the table and ate. While she ate she texted. She needed to ensure that Amy was not still hung up on Sheldon. She would hate to open that can of worms.

"_How was the movie?" _Penny texted to Amy. She twirled the noodles onto her fork and stuffed them into her mouth. She thought about what she was going to wear on Friday. She thought it would be pretty casual, so she mentally picked out tops that would match her date jeans.

"_It was subpar at best, however we didn't really watch the movie. ;) He asked me if I would like to 'come in'!"_ Amy texted back. Penny was glad, she hated feeling like she was betraying her friend. Amy seemed like she was having a good evening with Stuart, and she would get the physical intimacy that had been lacking with Sheldon.

"_Good :) have a good night." _She sent the text off and continued eating her dinner and quickly realized that if Sheldon couldn't provide Amy with the physical intimacy that she yearned for, how could he be able to satisfy Penny's need for physical contact.

She sat with her chin cupped in her hand and her elbow on the table. She felt worried, what if Sheldon was this great guy who would never be able to deliver? She got up, put her dishes away and grabbed the biggest glass she had in her cupboard. Surely a bottle of wine would ease her sudden regrets.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheldon closed the door to his apartment and walked over to the fridge. He glanced at Leonard who was sitting on the couch video chatting with Alice, a girl he had met in the comic book store a couple of months ago. He had an indiscretion with her while he was still dating Priya and after she had broken up with him, he turned to Alice for comfort. Sheldon grabbed a bottle of water and walked toward the couch.

"You're in my spot." He droned. Leonard looked at him and back to the monitor. He slid over to the middle cushion and Sheldon sat down. Sheldon looked at the monitor; he was going to have to accommodate another one of Leonard's pointless love interests. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"Alice, I have to go. Send me a text before you go to bed." He said with a smile. They said goodbye and Leonard closed the lid to his laptop. Sheldon sat with his hands in his lap looking over at Leonard. He was still in shock that Penny had accepted his proposal to go on a date with him.

"I have a date on Friday." Sheldon said, his voice was monotone and steady. Leonard smiled and stood up. He walked over to the fridge.

"I'm glad you patched things up with Amy." Leonard said while taking out a diet coke. Sheldon furrowed his brow at his roommate. He was annoyed with everyone's concern over him and Amy.

"I didn't. I'm going on a date with Penny." He said seriously. Leonard choked on his soda and fought to catch his breath. Sheldon watched with mild concern as Leonard wiped at his mouth with his sleeve.

"Come again?" Leonard asked in disbelief. Sheldon scowled, he hated having to repeat himself. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, he sensed that Leonard was becoming confrontational, but who knew what was going on in his homunculus brain. He let out a very audible and exaggerated sigh.

"I have a date with Penny on Friday." He repeated a bit slower, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Leonard smiled and eagerly waited for the Bazinga. It never came.

"Yeah, okay Sheldon. Have fun on your date with Penny." He sardonically said while grabbing his laptop and walking toward his bedroom. Sheldon watched him walk down the hallway.

"Thank you, Leonard, I will." He said pleased that his roommate had quickly come to terms with him going on a date with his ex. He sat on the couch and made a mental list of things he would need for their bowling excursion. He thought about the last time he went bowling with Penny. Will Wheaton had gotten into her head and they lost the bowling match. His eye twitched when he recalled the fact that he had done everything in his power to warn her, but failed.

He walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. After turning out the lights in the living room and locking the front door, he walked back down the hallway and entered his bedroom. His door quietly clicked shut and he slowly took off his shirts and separated them. He gently placed them in his hamper and unbuttoned his pants. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of his briefs and he took them off with his pants. After separating them, he placed them into his hamper along with his shirts. He took out his Wednesday pajamas and got dressed for bed.

He drew back the comforter and sheet and climbed into his bed. After tucking himself in, he laid there, staring at the ceiling thinking about Penny. He had always been attracted to her, and after years of getting to know her, he had accepted her into his life. When he first met her, she evoked feelings in him that he didn't even realized existed. He would have pursued her, had Leonard not voiced his infatuation with her. After listening to Leonard obsess, Sheldon decided it would be better if he backed off. He hated confrontation.

Sheldon thought about Penny and her soft features. She had what he could only describe as anime eyes, they were always so bright and they held a spark behind them. His thoughts moved to the cuteness of her nose and then he found himself thinking about her lips. He felt himself growing harder in his pajama bottoms.

He ignored the feeling and continued to think about her lips. They looked soft and well hydrated. Her bottom lip was full and pouty and she had a soft curve to her cupid's bow. Sheldon then thought what a silly name that was for a person's lips, but then he quickly realized that it may have merit, as there he was thinking about them.

Sheldon closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like to kiss her. He thought about the other women he had kissed, his mom, his Mee Maw, Beverly Hofstadter, and most recently Amy Farrah Fowler. His mother and Mee Maw did not count as they were family. Beverly was the mother that he had always wanted, but never had. Then there was Amy. Sheldon was not sexually attracted to Amy, and when she kissed him, he felt nothing. He was fascinated with the fact that he could feel nothing even though the tiny nerve endings in his lips were being stimulated.

Kissing Penny would be different, he thought. His stomach tensed up at the idea and he felt his erection lurch in his pants. He closed his eyes and thought about her lips pressed against his. It was something that he had longed for; years of suppressing the urge didn't help either. Sheldon sighed and ignored his arousal. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Soon, he would have a chance to test his hypothesis.


	2. Chapter 2

**The response on the first chapter has been wonderful. Thank you for your reviews and alerts! Your thoughts are not only welcomed, but encouraged! I will update again soon, probably after the weekend though.**

**Enjoy!**

Penny sat on her couch waiting for Sheldon. Knowing him, he would be there at 7:00 on the dot. She glanced at the time on her phone, it was 6:58. She set her phone down and quickly stood up, she ran to her bedroom and ripped off the light blue shirt she was wearing and tossed it haphazardly on the floor. Pulling out an orange v-neck tee, she threw it on over her head as she ran to the bathroom to quickly check her make up. She put on another dab of lip gloss, pinned her bangs back and put a red Penny Blossom in her hair. Sheldon's knock sounded throughout her apartment, she grabbed her clutch, stuffed her phone into the little purse and answered the door.

He stood there wearing his red Flash athletic Jersey over a blue thermal and he wore light colored pants. He was carrying his bowling bag because God forbid he used a ball that countless others have. Penny nervously smiled and walked out of her apartment and locked her door. She turned to him and met his gaze. He quickly smiled at her and offered her his arm.

"Social convention dictates that I am required to make a comment about your appearance. You look nice." He said. She was slightly taken back by Sheldon the gentleman. Though it was Sheldon, he always phrased things so awkwardly. She smiled.

"Thanks, Sweetie. You look nice too." She said as she took his arm. They quietly walked down the stairs and into the parking lot at the back of the building. She got into the driver's seat and he got into the passenger's seat. She turned her car over and he glanced at her dash board. He quickly looked away and stared out the window.

"Your check engine light is on." He stated. She sighed and looked over at him. He looked at her and fidgeted in his seat. Penny looked back at her dashboard.

"Thank you, Doctor Obvious." She sarcastically said. He scowled at her. This date was not getting off on the right foot. Penny smiled at him and gently patted his thigh. He looked down at her hand and then quickly back up into her face.

"I have an appointment to get it looked at on Monday, so relax." She assured him, he sighed and nodded. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the bowling alley. She didn't want Sheldon to feel any more uncomfortable than he already was, so she obeyed all of the traffic laws and posted speed limits. As they drove, Sheldon would look at her. When she would look at him he would look away and shyly stare into his lap. Penny had to admit his boyish innocence was kind of sexy. She pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car.

She walked beside him and she reached out and touched his fingertips with hers. He looked down at their hands and then into her face. She smiled but didn't look at him, she just grasped his hand into hers and lightly squeezed his fingers. He relaxed and she felt him squeeze back. Butterflies filled her stomach and she felt her heart go pitter patter. They walked into the bowling alley and got set up on lane ten. It was the last one beside the wall. Sheldon put down his things and took out his gear. He put on his bowling shoes and his wrist brace. Penny smiled as she put on her rental shoes.

Their game got underway and it was apparent that Penny really wasn't a bowler. She had at least half the points he did, but she didn't feel discouraged. She always played against herself, trying to beat her own score. She stood in front of the lane with the ball in her hands. She looked back at Sheldon who was studying her. She went to take her shot, but he quickly stood up.

"Wait." He urgently said. She looked back at him and waited. He walked toward her and stood behind her. When she felt his hands on her hips, she melted under his touch. It was soft, yet purposeful. He moved her body into proper position and gently tugged on her hips so that she walked backward toward him. Her stomach twisted into nervous balls and she looked up at him. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"The reason you are throwing gutter balls is because of the way you are standing. Try again." He instructed as he leaned in. His lips were so close to hers, she could feel his breath. It was soft against her skin. He licked his lips and moved away from her so she could take her shot. Penny stared down the lane and rolled the ball toward the pins. She moved with the ball trying to telekinetically tell it where to go. The ball forcefully knocked down all of the pins and Penny jumped up. She let out a joyous squeal and turned around to Sheldon. He smiled at her and his eyes sparkled. She quickly walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

She leaned her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating fast under his rib cage. He hesitantly returned her hug as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades. She smiled and looked up into his face. He smiled back at her as she let him go. They bowled the rest of their game and became more comfortable around each other. She would gently touch his arm and he would place his hand onto hers when they were settled in her lap. After two games, he paid and they left the establishment.

They got back into her car and she drove out of the parking lot. She looked over at Sheldon who had a smile plastered on his face. She reached over and gently touched his thigh. He didn't tense up, like when Amy would touch him, in fact he relaxed into her touch. He thought this factoid was fascinating. He placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand.

"So, tell me something I don't know, Doctor Cooper." She said as she drove. She looked over at him and smiled, and then she turned her attention back to the road.

"Meitnerium is element number 109 and isolation of an observable quantity has never been achieved." He rattled off. She smirked.

"No, I meant something about _you_ that I don't know." She clarified. He frowned. How was he supposed to know that?

"Oh, well, like what?" He asked kind of confused. She thought for a moment about what she didn't know about her Whack-a-Doodle.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked with curiosity. Sheldon approached her question like a brain teaser.

"If we are talking about color as light, we can look to additive color theory. White would be my favorite color because it is the sum of all the colors of light." He said, satisfied with his answer. Penny scoffed.

"That doesn't count! You have to pick one color." She complained. He looked at her bewildered.

"Penny, I just did. It just so happens that the color I chose encompasses all of the other colors." He defended. Penny rolled her eyes.

"If you had to pick one color that was encompassed in your favorite color, which would you choose?" She asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Orange, because oranges are orange and orange contains the greatest number of words embedded in it." Sheldon concluded. "Also it looks very becoming on you." He concluded. Penny smiled at his surprisingly sweet comment.

"My favorite color is purple. It's just so pretty, plus it's the color of royalty." She smugly concluded. Sheldon would have guessed it was pink.

They continued to chat about random things about one another. When Sheldon was five, he caught his ring finger in a door jam and had to get it sewn back on. Penny loved horses. She would often sneak away to her Nana's horse ranch and just spend her time taking care of them. Penny discovered that Sheldon knows how to play a multitude of musical instruments like the piano, guitar and trumpet. Sheldon learned that Penny got first place in her sixth grade science fair. She did a project about tornados.

They arrived at their building and walked up the stairs holding hands. He walked her to her door and she quickly pulled out her keys and unlocked it. She turned around and he placed his bowling bag on the floor. She searched his relaxed face, who was this Sheldon? He was so different tonight, well he was the same, but different. Perhaps he was more vulnerable, and he was letting her see the real Sheldon. She was so used to her robot man neighbor that it was easy to forget that he was just a man.

Sheldon leaned against the door way and brushed her hair behind her ear. She shyly looked away from his intense gaze. As he leaned into her, she nervously bit her lip. She looked up when she felt his fingertips brush against her cheek. She felt her pulse in her throat and she tried to swallow it. Her eyes closed and her lips parted. She felt his bottom lip ghost over hers. Penny heard voices coming up the stairwell. It was Leonard and Howard. Penny opened her eyes as Sheldon moved away from her.

Leonard and Howard stopped at the door to 4A. They looked over to witness the end of Sheldon and Penny's date. Sheldon stood with his hands behind his back as he glanced over at his friends who looked like they needed to have their jaws re-hinged and wired shut. Penny looked over at Leonard. The look on his face was priceless. It was a look of confusion, amusement, and jealousy. Penny returned her attention back toward Sheldon.

"Do you want to come in?" She quietly asked. Sheldon looked over at his friends and back to her. He nodded and picked up his bag. Penny smiled and waved to Howard and Leonard who were still gawking. She opened her door and let Sheldon inside, he set his bag by the door. She walked behind him and closed the door shutting out the other boys in the hall, she placed her keys and purse on the bookshelf beside the door and turned to Sheldon.

Sheldon stood in front of her and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled at the familiar touch and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her palms. It was steady, but fast. Sheldon leaned into Penny and gently touched his lips to hers. She felt the electricity from their soft kiss run down her spine. She moved her lips against his, gently taking his bottom lip into her mouth. He mimicked her movements and they were engaging in a sweet open mouthed kiss. Penny ran her hands up his chest and placed them on the back of his neck. She pulled him closer as she swept her tongue along his mouth.

Sheldon's hands moved up her back and into her hair. He gently played with her strands while he hesitantly touched his tongue to hers. She softly moaned into his mouth and pressed her pelvis against his. She could feel his arousal pressing against his pants and she kissed him harder. Sheldon pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dilated. Penny couldn't believe how hot that tiny kiss was. If they didn't stop, she would devour him.

Sheldon's eyes darted across her face and he licked his lips. It was like she had awakened some part of his brain that was in a deep hibernation. He placed his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He pulled away and moved toward the door. He picked up his bag and smiled at her. She felt like she was on fire.

"I had a nice time, Penny." He said while gripping the door handle. Surprisingly, she did too.

"Have a good night Sheldon." She quietly replied. He opened her door and left. Penny rushed over to the peephole and watched as he fixed himself in his pants, ran his hand through his hair, looked back at her door and smiled. He disappeared into his apartment and Penny let out a sigh. She pressed her back against the door as a grin snuck onto her face. Her whole body tingled and her mind was foggy. What the hell Sheldon Cooper? Who are you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews! Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canuks and Happy Independance Day to my neighbours to the south. **

**Enjoy!**

Sheldon quickly closed the door to his apartment. Howard and Leonard were standing at the island still in discussion about what they thought they saw in the hallway. Sheldon walked to the storage closet and put away his bag. He turned around and looked at Leonard and Howard who were staring expectantly at him. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he walked over to them.

"I told you on Wednesday, that I had a date with Penny. What you witnessed, or rather, what you interrupted was the customary good night kiss." He explained while defensively crossing his arms over his chest. Howard and Leonard looked at each other, clearly still in shock, and then back to Sheldon. Sheldon felt slightly embarrassed. He didn't know what else to say so he stood there awkwardly.

"I thought you were kidding!" Leonard exclaimed. Sheldon shook his head in disappointment.

"Leonard, if I were kidding, you would have been notified by my playful use of the word Bazinga." He reminded him. Howard opened his mouth to speak, but had trouble finding the words.

"So let me get this straight. You walked over to Penny's and asked her out on a date, then the two of you went to dinner and you ended the night with kissing?" Howard slowly asked, he wanted to make sure he had it right in his head. Sheldon nodded.

"Essentially, yes. But we didn't go to dinner, we went bowling. I forgot how much technique that girl lacks." He said frowning a bit. Leonard looked at Howard and he continued with the questioning.

"So what happened between you and Amy? I thought you two were together?" Leonard asked raising his eyebrows. Sheldon looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze to Leonard. Really none of this was any of his business.

"Amy went on a date with Stuart, she said that I couldn't satisfy her primal urges. I can assure you that it was not that I couldn't, I just didn't see Amy like that." Sheldon explained. He felt like he was revealing too much, he didn't usually let his friends in like this. Howard and Leonard exchanged glances again.

"So, you have a deal?" Howard asked narrowing his eyes. Sheldon offered a small smile.

"Yes." He answered.

"Your deal is Penny?" Howard confirmed. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He replied voicing a little bit of his annoyance. Leonard shook his head, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Don't shake your head at me Leonard, you've seemed to have moved on from your failed attempt to re-kindle your romance with Priya. Though, you were foolish to not see that it wouldn't work in the first place. I don't understand why you get to move on, but the moment someone asks Penny out, you act as though you are interested again." Sheldon chastised. Leonard looked at him for a second and dropped his arms to the side in defeat.

"Besides, Penny deserves a mate that is better suited to her. You are quite a needy partner and you lack confidence. You are riddled with insecurities and you seek constant approval. I, on the other hand, am quite confident in my abilities and I know my strengths and weaknesses. If I can speak frankly, her weaknesses are my strengths and vice versa." Sheldon concluded rising up on his toes for just a moment. Howard looked at him with an open mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to need some aloe vera for that burn." Howard quipped to Leonard. Leonard furrowed his brow. What the hell was going on? It was like he was in some alternate universe.

"I'm going to retire. Have a good evening, gentlemen." Sheldon said as he turned on his heel and stalked off toward the bathroom. Howard and Leonard stared at each other for a moment.

"What the frak what that?" Leonard said to Howard. Howard shrugged.

Sheldon got ready for bed and smugly smiled to himself, he was glad that he defended Penny's honor and put Leonard in his place. His heart rate was accellerated and his plams were clammy, he had adrenaline still coursing through his veins. He stopped thinking about his confrontation and began the think about his date with Penny. He fell asleep thinking about the kiss they shared. Thanks to his eidetic memory, he didn't have to imagine what it felt like anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny was working through the lunch rush, and it began to die down. She made ninety dollars in tips, just in the past hour. She worked well under pressure and Saturdays were always busy around lunch. Penny was cleaning up a table and resetting it when she noticed Sheldon walk into the restaurant. He was carrying two disposable cups in his hands, he scanned the restaurant in search for Penny. She smiled when his eyes met hers. She found her manager and told her that she was going on her lunch.

Penny walked over to Sheldon with a smile splashed across her face. He extended a cup to her and she took it from his grasp. He stood there in his purple Philips test pattern t-shirt with a black thermal underneath. He had his messenger bag slung across his chest, his forearm muscle flexed when he grabbed at the strap. Penny looked at her cup, she noticed her name scrawled on it just under the lip. Queen Penelope.

"Hey. I'm on lunch do you want to go sit outside?" She asked. He pursed his lips together as he thought about it. After careful consideration he nodded his head. Penny smiled and they walked out of the restaurant together. They sat down on top of a shady picnic table with their feet on the seat. Sheldon put his cup down and grasped her hand into his.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you." Penny said with a shy smile. Their kiss lingered on her lips and she pressed the cup to them to try to suppress the urge to kiss him again. He had brought her a peppermint tea.

"I just wanted to see you." He said taking a sip out of his tea. She squeezed his hand lightly and leaned her head against his shoulder. He got up and stood in between her legs. He hesitantly placed his hands on her legs and looked up into her face.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight. I was going to do my laundry and watch a movie and was wondering if you would care to join me." He said almost nonchalantly, but his request was anything but. He felt this pressing desire to spend more time with her. He felt disappointment run through him at the thought of her being busy. She smiled at his offer and gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and licked at her dry lips.

"I would love to watch a movie with you." She playfully said. "What movie?" She quickly asked. This was Sheldon after all, he would probably want to watch Star Wars for the billionth time. He smiled.

"I will give you a choice from a pre-determined selection." He replied. She rolled her eyes and smiled as he pulled her toward him and kissed her. She nibbled on his bottom lip as she ran her hands through his baby soft hair. He sighed into her mouth and gripped at her hips. She pulled away and searched his face. His eyes were closed and his face was soft. Penny thought it was so hot how he just got lost in that moment. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He checked the time on his wrist watch and moved away from her.

"I have to go, but I will see you later tonight." He said with a smile. She pouted a little bit and waved as he walked away. She was glad that he didn't just text her to see if she wanted to hang out. She wouldn't have said no, but it was a nice surprise for him to show up and see her and for him to willingly take the bus just to ask her out again, meant something.

Penny worked through the rest of her shift and drove home. She walked up the four flights of stairs slightly exhausted. She shuffled into her apartment and took off her clothes. Her uniform fell from her hands onto her bedroom floor and she walked into the bathroom. She took her hair down, shook it out and turned on the taps to the shower. The water was warm against her skin, she grabbed her coconut scented body wash and lathered it up against her stomach. She rubbed the suds against her skin and replaced the smell of cheesecake with her favorite scent.

She recalled Sheldon's little visit to her work. She couldn't believe that he was so open with her, it was truly bizarre, but it made her happy. It wasn't like he wasn't being himself, he was just showing her a softer side of his personality. She smiled when she thought about his soft kisses. She was surprised that he wasn't terrible at it. He was actually pretty good at it.

She wondered if he was good at other things. Her brain quickly reminded her that he was just a fast learner and he was a virgin. There was no way that he wasn't. Penny washed her hair and shaved her legs, she wanted to make sure they were super smooth for her movie date with Sheldon. She finished up and toweled off. She stood naked in front of the mirror and blow dried her hair. After, she got dressed in a pair of Hello Kitty shorts and a blue tank top. She put on a pair of cute ankle socks and walked out into the living room.

The stove on the clock said 8:20, Sheldon was no doubt downstairs filling the washing machines with his clothes. She put on some lip balm and listened for him in the hallway. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her palms became moist. She pressed her ear to the door and focused her listening to the hallway. She jumped when Sheldon knocked on her door, almost peeing her practically non-existent pants.

She opened her door after Sheldon's third round of knocks. He looked her over and smiled. He grasped her hand and she followed him across the hall. He opened the door to his apartment and lead her inside. Penny noticed Leonard sitting in the white arm chair, Howard was sitting in the wooden chair and Raj had secured a spot on the far end of the couch. She smiled at her friends and sat down on the couch. Sheldon walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for her.

"They insisted that they wanted to watch a movie with us." Sheldon said as he placed the water in front of her. His voice was colored with annoyance. He sat on the couch and looked over at her. She returned his hesitant look.

"They don't even know what we're watching." She whispered. He pursed his lips and looked over at Howard and Leonard. He looked back at Penny.

"I know." He replied. "They're just being nosy Rosie's." He said as he grabbed four movies from the coffee table. He handed them over to her so she could choose a movie. The guys looked at her in anticipation. Penny looked through the selection. Andromeda Strain, Terminator, Aliens, or Star Wars: A New Hope. She looked at the movies and back to Sheldon's expectant face. She looked at the movies and handed over Aliens.

Howard and Leonard groaned and handed Raj ten bucks each. He smiled as he took their money. Sheldon smiled at her and stood up from his spot. He put the movie in and turned out the lights for dramatic effect. He grasped her hand into his as he sat back down. The camera focused on a space ship flying through space. She listened to the dramatic music as the scene changed to inside the ship. Penny licked her lips and focused on the movie.

She jumped when Sigourney Weaver's character's space tomb came to life. Sheldon looked down at her and disapprovingly shook his head. The guys watched as Sheldon patted her hand. Sheldon knew that he and Penny were going to have no privacy though out the film. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he relaxed into the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so pleased with the response I'm receiving for this story! Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really does let me know if I'm on the right track. I also leave the option open to review anonymously, so if you're shy, fear not!**

**Enjoy!**

"Good Lord!" Sheldon cried when Penny jumped at an alien popping out of a chest cavity. Every time she jumped, he would jump. It was becoming rather taxing. She gripped at his forearm like it was her precious. He glanced at his watch and paused the movie. Everyone groaned when Sheldon got up and flipped on the lights. He walked toward the door and turned back to Penny who was rubbing her eyes.

"Penny, would you mind assisting me with folding my laundry? My Mee Maw always says that many hands make light work." He said with a small smile. She looked around at the guys and shrugged. She got up off the couch and followed Sheldon into the hallway.

They walked down the stairs in silence, hand in hand. Sheldon trailed Penny into the laundry room and quickly closed the door behind them. His arms wrapped around her waist. The smell of coconuts invaded his senses and he rubbed his thumbs against her clothed abdomen. He felt Penny sink into his touch and she rested the back of her head against his chest. He focused on her scent and the feeling of her body pressed against his growing hardness. He gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, exposing her stomach. His fingertips trailed along her soft skin and he felt her shudder against him.

Sheldon couldn't describe it, but being _with _Penny made him want to just break down the emotional walls that he had spent years building up. It was easy to let her in, she was compassionate, caring, and easy to talk to. She never judged him or made him feel like an outcast. He hadn't felt this way since he was a teenager. It was like Penny had awakened a side of him that slept; a side of him that was dormant for years. He felt like she breathed new life into him, like he had been living underwater and he was finally coming up for air. She turned around and he gazed into her smoldering green eyes. He gently pressed her body against a dryer as he pressed his lips to hers.

She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Sheldon's hip. Sheldon unconsciously ground his arousal into her center. He pawed at her thigh as she sighed into their kiss. Sheldon placed his other hand on her other thigh and picked her up. He slid her onto the dryer and rubbed his hands along her hips and lower back. His hands found their way up her shirt and he roughly rubbed at the delicate curves of her back.

She ran her hands up his arms and cradled the back of his head. She kissed down his cheek to his neck. Sheldon half sighed, half laughed and she teased his Adam's apple with the tip of her tongue. Penny kissed up the other side of his face and gently sucked on his earlobe. He felt his mind begin to get cloudy and if he didn't garner control of this situation, he wouldn't be able to think at all.

"Who are you Sheldon Cooper?" She softly whispered. Her breath was hot in his ear and it made his hair stand on end. He felt his nerve endings respond and chills ran down his spine. He grasped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. He made his way down to her clavicle and he gently sucked on it. She quietly moaned as he teased her sensitive flesh.

"Penny, we have laundry to fold." He said against her neck. His voice sounded rushed and breathy. He pulled away and looked into her face. She looked drunk from arousal and disappointed from what he had just said. He knew that if they continued, he would push the boundary of his comfort zone and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Her breaths were coming out soft and shallow. She brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. Sheldon pulled out his laundry from the dryer beside her and folded it himself. He didn't have an extra flip'n'fold and he didn't want to have to refold everything later.

He grasped his laundry basket full of clean clothes and motioned for Penny to come back upstairs with him. She jumped off the dryer and reluctantly followed him back up to his apartment. He opened the door and set his laundry down beside his computer desk. He looked at his friends who stared back at them.

Howard, Raj and Leonard's gaze followed them as they took their places back on the couch. Leonard looked over at Penny and noticed she had a tiny purple mark on her collar bone near her shoulder. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. Sheldon un-paused the movie and they resumed watching it in silence. Leonard came back out into the living room and finished the movie with the group.

After the movie, Howard and Raj said goodbye and left together. Penny yawned and stood up. Sheldon grasped her hand and walked her back to her place across the hall. She opened her door and looked into Sheldon's face. He smiled and gently touched her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed her thumb along the back side of his hand.

"Sheldon, I don't get it. How are you so different with me?" She asked, truly sounding puzzled. His eyes darted across her face and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's easy to be this way with you Penny. I'm not sure that you know how long I've waited for this opportunity." He said tearing his eyes away from her gaze. He wasn't sure he was ready to reveal that he had practically been in love with her since they'd met. His eyes found hers again and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for coming over. Next time, it will be just us. I promise." He said with a smile. She smiled back and walked into her apartment. She grasped the door and inched it closed.

"Good night Sheldon." She said as she closed her door. He heard her lock the deadbolt as he turned around. He walked back into his apartment closing the door behind him. Leonard was still sitting on the armchair. Sheldon walked over to the desk and grabbed his laundry basket off the floor.

"I'm fine with you dating Penny. It actually makes sense. Opposites attract, I get that." Leonard started, turning his attention to Sheldon who had made his way a little past the kitchen island.

"You don't have to sneak off to the laundry room to make out though." He finished, sounding a little hurt. Sheldon's eye lightly twitched and he gripped his laundry basket a little tighter.

"We wouldn't have had to exercise discretion if you hadn't insisted on crashing our date. If you had extended the same courtesy that I have extended to you in the past, I think you would have avoided having these hurt feelings that you are currently experiencing." Sheldon sternly retorted. Leonard sat in the chair dumbfounded by Sheldon's remark. Sheldon continued on his way to his bedroom.

As he put away his laundry, his mind wandered from Leonard's inconsiderate nature to Penny and her golden locks. He smiled as he recalled the sharpness of her clavicle in his mouth. He was glad that he had new information to aid him in his Saturday routine. He was sure he could have stayed over at Penny's, but he didn't want to rush the intimacy. He didn't want her to feel like she was just an object that Sheldon was pursuing. She was so much more than that, she was Penny.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny slept like a baby. She had dreams about Sheldon, mostly innocent weird ones, but the one that seemed to be ingrained in her brain was very naughty. She thought about her sexy dream and rolled over onto her stomach. She glanced up at the alarm clock and decided it was time to get up. She had made plans on Thursday with Amy to gossip and paint each other's fingernails. She had the day off and Amy would be coming over shortly.

Penny showered and got dressed, she made a pot of coffee and an English muffin for breakfast. After pouring herself a second cup of coffee, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it up to Amy, who didn't look very chipper. Penny let her inside and they sat down on the couch together. Penny offered Amy a cup of coffee but she declined.

"So how've ya been Ames?" Penny started, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Amy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Stuart and I had intercourse on Wednesday and I feel kind of confused. Is it always supposed to be disappointing?" She asked, turning to Penny. Penny felt for her friend, disappointing sex sucked. She recalled how just kissing Sheldon made her body ache, she could only imagine how she would feel if the sex was bad.

"Of course not. Maybe you just need to give Stuart another chance." She replied as she took her feet off of the table and placed them on the floor. Amy nodded then she quickly shook her head.

"Penny, I feel like perhaps I made a mistake prematurely ending things with Sheldon. I mean, maybe he just needed more time." Amy said, her voice was full of longing. Penny felt like she swallowed a brick. She had to tell her, she was going to find out anyway. There was no point on keeping secrets.

"I have to tell you something." She quietly said. She looked down at her hands which were nervously fidgeting in her lap. "Amy, I went on a date with Sheldon." She confessed. She didn't feel the relief she was expecting to. Instead she felt guilt. She hated feeling guilty because it just ate people up, right down to their core. Amy looked at Penny and Penny could see that she was pissed. Amy shifted uncomfortably on the couch and Penny avoided her gaze.

"So, just to clarify, I break things off with Sheldon and you swoop in like a vulture and start dating him behind my back?" Amy said, her voice rising with every word she spoke. Penny licked her lips and shook her head.

"Amy, it's not like that. I didn't _steal_ him from you. And just for the record, he was the one who asked me out." Penny said, defensively raising her voice. Amy smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I know that Sheldon is quite a catch, and I expected women to fawn over him, but I never expected this. I never expected you to take him away from me." She said with tears glossing her eyes over. Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So what you're saying is that because it's me it's not okay. Well, you know what's _not okay_, Amy? It's _not okay_ to dump your boyfriend, who wasn't even your boyfriend, because he won't have sex with you and then go get your rocks off with the first guy who offers it up and run back regretting everything you did, just because the sex was disappointing!" Penny shouted. She didn't even care if the neighbors heard.

Amy let her tears fall down onto her cheeks. She searched for the words to say, but couldn't find them. Amy rushed over to the door and wiped at her face with the sleeve of her cardigan. She had been betrayed by her Bestie. Penny didn't mean for things to happen the way they did and she was regretting saying those hurtful things to her friend.

"Good day, Penny." Amy said in a huff. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Penny winced at the sound. She felt tears sting her eyes. She shouldn't feel guilty about how Sheldon was making her feel. Even if she shouldn't, she did. She would do just about anything to take back what she said to Amy.

She slumped down on her couch and cried. If she wasn't confused before, she sure was now. Amy made her feel like a total tramp. Penny wasn't that kind of girl, maybe in high school she was, but not now. Penny always thought that she was a nice girl, who would never hurt her friends. Penny cried for a half hour. She was so tired from crying, she fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard walked up the stairs with a paper bag full of groceries cradled in his arms. He could hear small whimpers getting louder as he moved further up the staircase. He rounded the corner of the second floor landing and came across a sad Amy Farrah Fowler sitting in the stairwell. Her head was resting against the wall and her hands were covering her face.

She had been crying and when she noticed Leonard, she sniffled and wiped at her nose with her sleeve. She fixed her hair, took her glasses out of her lap and put them back on. She let took in a few deep breaths as Leonard set his groceries down and sat beside her. He wasn't sure what to say so they sat in silence. He looked over at her and smiled. She hesitantly returned his smile.

"Is everything alright, Amy?" Leonard softly asked. Amy shook her head at his question and he looked into her soft blue eyes. He saw tears creep up into her eyes as she looked up toward the roof. Amy took in a deep breath and wiped at a tear that had escaped onto her cheek. She exhaled and dismissively shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, Leonard. It seems as though I missed the boarding call to the S.S. Cooper. I just feel like a fool. I thought that if the pastures weren't as green as I hoped, he would be there and we could resume things just as they were before." She said, her voice became smaller with every word that fell from her lips until she was speaking just above a whisper. Leonard nodded and he put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a small squeeze. He felt her relax into his touch.

"It's hard now, but it gets better." Leonard sympathetically stated. He knew just how she felt, but his battle had been going on for years before it finally ended. He still was kind of hung up on Penny; he was even going to ask her if they could try again. That was before Sheldon asked her out. He knew what Sheldon had said to him was true. Leonard wasn't what Penny needed and he was slowly coming to terms with this fact. Amy smiled and nodded and leaned her head on Leonard's shoulder. Amy smelled like cinnamon, he breathed in deeply and took in her scent. He and Amy sat there for a few moments silently mourning their failed relationships.

"Thanks, Leonard." Amy said as she removed her head from his sturdy shoulder. He smiled, took back his arm and stood up. He offered his hand to her and assisted her to her feet. Her hand lingered in his for a moment; he took notice of how soft and delicate her hands were. She realized they were prolonging their touch and shyly took her hand away from his. Leonard took out his phone and went to his contacts page.

"Amy, what's your number?" He asked. She smiled, took his phone from him and typed her number into his contacts. He smiled as he sent her a quick text. Amy felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she returned his smile. Leonard grabbed his groceries from the bottom step and nervously looked at the floor.

"Now you have my number, just in case you want to talk. I kind of have lots of experience with failed relationships. In fact, that Alice girl that I was sort of seeing, told me that she couldn't do it and she hasn't been returning my phone calls." He said with a small laugh. He was slightly amused at the sound of his pathetic love life. Amy softly laughed. It was nice to sometimes take part in schadenfreude. Leonard looked into Amy's face, she had stopped crying and she seemed like she was going to be alright.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind." She said as she began walking away. Leonard smiled and watched her disappear around the corner. His heart pounded and his ears were ringing. Did they just share a moment, or was he making it up in his head? He had always thought Amy was quirky, but in a cute way. She always spoke her mind and didn't care what others thought. He secretly had a thing for nerdy brunettes who knew what they wanted. He thought about Amy and her dazzling smile as he walked up the stairs. She was cute in a surprising way. He considered Amy as a romantic prospect for a moment and remembered when he accompanied as her plus one to her acquaintance's wedding.

He entered his apartment and noticed how silent it was as he walked through the living room. He set his groceries on the counter and checked his phone. He looked at the message he had sent Amy. It was a simple 'hi'. He looked up into the quiet apartment and his phone buzzed in his hand. He smiled and looked down at the screen. She had texted him back.

_"Hi. :)" _He grinned and felt his heart flutter. It was a stupid thing to get excited over, but Leonard really felt like he and Amy had a connection in the stairwell. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and put away his groceries. He didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so he settled in the white arm chair and played Halo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny was jolted awake by the sound of Sheldon's knock. She rubbed her sore puffy eyes as she got up and answered the door. He stood there with a smile on his face. When he looked her over, his smile faded. He covered his nose and mouth with his black reddit t-shirt and he hesitantly looked into her apartment for signs of tissues and vicks vapo rub.

"Come in." She flatly said as she walked back over to the couch and sat down. Sheldon followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He looked at her as she sat on the couch trying to decipher the situation he had just walked into.

"Penny, are you sick?" He quickly asked through his shirt. She looked up at him and shook her head. He nodded, removed his face from his t-shirt and sat down beside her on the couch. His hands sat firmly in his lap and his tongue darted out to quickly moisten his lips. She sank back into the couch and recalled her fight with Amy. She still felt like the world's biggest bitch. She sighed and looked into Sheldon's waiting face.

"I'm not sick, I'm sad." She stated. He nodded and she could see his brain trying to comprehend the situation.

"I'm not sure that I know the protocol to comfort women who find themselves in a depressive state of mind." He said. The corner of his mouth twitched and she smiled at his honesty. He reached his hand out and touched her shoulder gently. "There, there." He concluded.

She took his hand and lifted his arm up. She snuggled up into him and placed his arm around her shoulder blades. He looked down at her as she took his other hand into both of hers. She rested her head against his collar bone and let out a sigh. He didn't have to say anything, she just wanted him to hold her and not be smart Sheldon for a second. She stared at the television which was turned off and laced their fingers together.

"Do you feel like you've betrayed Amy by being with me?" She quietly asked. Her heart sank at the question. She didn't think she wanted to talk about it with him, but there she was asking him questions. He looked down at her and she continued to look straight ahead. He thought about what she had asked for a moment and shook his head.

"No. Do you feel as though I have betrayed Amy by romantically pursuing you?" He asked. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes and shook her head.

"I had a fight with Amy, she said that I betrayed her by going on our date. I just feel like crap." She confessed as she looked back at the blank TV. Sheldon furrowed his brow and played with a wavy strand of her hair. She looked back up at him, not knowing what he was thinking.

"Penny, you shouldn't feel that way. Amy and I didn't work. We have an intellectual connection, and that's all it will ever be." He said trying to reassure her. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and her eyes found his.

"So I shouldn't feel guilty for the way you make me feel?" She asked. He furrowed his brow at her and shook his head at her. He rubbed his hand against her arm.

"You are putting too much effort into caring about what other people think. You shouldn't feel guilty." He confirmed. They sat on the couch together in silence for a few moments. Penny knew he was right. She shouldn't feel guilty. Amy had her chance and Penny saw an opportunity that she might otherwise never get the chance to take again. She was curious about what Sheldon was all about and she wasn't going to let someone else take that away from her.

"Will you sing Soft Kitty to me?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. She felt him huff underneath her. She bit back her smile and mentally prepared to put on a performance.

"Soft Kitty is for when you're sick. You're not sick." He reminded her. She looked up at him with a pouty face. He looked at her and then looked away. She was going to make him give in.

"Sad and hurt is a kind of sick." She softly countered. He looked back into her pleading face and rolled his eyes at her. He placed her head against his collar bone and cleared his throat.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur." She smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter. She instantly felt better the moment the words fell from his lips. She sank into his embrace and listened.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr." He softly finished. She let out a small sigh, grabbed the remote from off of the coffee table and turned on SyFy. She got up and grabbed them both a diet coke from the fridge. She poured Sheldon's drink into a tall glass and put a lime wedge on the rim. She walked back over to the couch and set their drinks down on the coffee table. Penny sat down on the couch and tucked her legs up underneath her.

Sheldon smiled at the diet virgin Cuba Libre she set down in front of him. He moved closer to her and placed her legs across his lap. She felt him rub his hands along her calf. She relaxed under his touch, laying down on the couch with her legs in Sheldon's lap. His hands moved from her calves to her thighs and he slowly massaged her legs. She let out a sigh when he touched her inner thigh. Her eyes closed when she felt his fingertips trail along the barrier of her denim shorts.

Penny focused on her breathing as Sheldon's hands innocently explored her exposed flesh. His hands found their way to her abdomen and she felt him pushing up her shirt to just under her bust. She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed, she wanted to fully experience his touch. He moved her leg so he was sitting in between her legs. She felt him shift his weight on her tiny couch and suddenly she felt his breath on her stomach. Her panties became wet and she felt her body ache for physical contact.

She moaned as his tongue touched just below her belly button. It was soft, wet and warm. She felt him place small soft kisses along her abdominal muscles. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. They were full of desire and want. She placed her hand on his cheek and he pushed his body further against her to press his lips to hers. She could feel the hardness in his pants pressing against her core. Sheldon pulled away and he looked into her face, Penny softly smiled at him.

"Penny, your couch is not sufficient for these types of activities. I don't want to remind you about The Man From Cornwall, but it's even worse when there is a second person involved." He said sitting up. Penny felt like she could float away on a cloud. Sheldon was becoming an expert at making her melt under his touch. She nodded, stood up and grasped his hand into hers. He stood up and let her lead him into the bedroom and he softly closed the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny rose up on her toes and kissed Sheldon against her bedroom door. Their tongues met and electricity ran through his body. His hands fell to her hips and he steadied her as their mouths explored each other's. The weight of her body pressed against his as she playfully bit his lip. Sheldon could feel himself throbbing against her when she would press her pelvis against his, it made him want to explode. The tension built in their kiss as they made their way to Penny's candy colored bed. The mattress was soft and inviting. She laid on her back and he crawled in between her bent knees.

Sheldon studied her like one of his whiteboards. Her hair was like a golden waterfall that spilled off of the side of the bed. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. Her green eyes looked unsure, but also eager. When he gently placed his hand on her thigh, it was cool to the touch.

Sheldon leaned into her and softly kissed at her neck. He got lost in her coconut scent as he nipped and licked at her pulse. Sheldon could feel himself straining in his pants as he pressed his arousal against her. The skin on her earlobe was soft against his wet tongue. Her voice sounded small and distant when she let out a small groan. Penny's hands found their way to the button on his pants and she expertly undid them. Her fingers trailed along the hair that disappeared into his briefs. Sheldon shuddered when her finger tips worked their way into his waistband and softly brushed against his hard erection. Sheldon pulled away from her and worked at taking off her shorts. She softly grasped his hands as he began to tug them down her hips. His eyes darted across her face as he let go of her clothing.

"Sheldon, is everything okay? We can go slower if you want. I don't want to rush you." She said, her voice was soft and reassuring. Sheldon smiled at her concern for him and he shook his head.

"You're assuming that I've never done this before, but I can assure you that I have." He stated. The steady beat of his pulse sounded in his ears while he studied her face. Penny's eyes had grown wider and her soft lips were slightly parted. The expression on her face was similar to that of a child that found out the Tooth Fairy didn't exist. She looked disappointed, but also slightly relieved at the news that he wasn't a virgin. Sheldon smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek. His thumb gently brushed against her bottom lip. His lips quickly replaced his thumb and he softly kissed her. She ran her tongue against his and she lifted her hips when he tugged her shorts down her legs.

Sheldon swiftly pulled off his shirts and tossed them onto the already messy floor. He quickly worked at kicking off his shoes and removing his pants as Penny kissed at his neck. Her kisses became more urgent when Sheldon tossed his pants beside his shirts. He watched her as she took off her shirt and laid back down on the bed.

His gaze traveled from the soft features of her face to the sharp edges of her collar bone to the swell of her chest. The bright blue and white zebra print of her matching bra and panty set contrasted heavily against her tan skin. She playfully bit her lip at him and undid her bra from the front. Her breasts spilled from the confines of her bra and Sheldon studied them. Years ago, he had peeked at them, but he never thought he would see them in this context. Her breasts were perky and shapely and her nipples were darker in color than her tan breasts. Sheldon estimated that they were roughly the size of a quarter.

Sheldon took her soft nipple into his mouth, he could feel it harden against his tongue. Penny moaned as he gently sucked on her. He moved from one breast to the other. He tweaked the other nipple in between his index finger and thumb and then quickly took it into his mouth. As he gently bit down on her sensitive flesh, she sucked in a lungful of air through her gritted teeth.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked in between kisses that trailed from her perky tits down to her exposed hip bone. Penny nodded, shimmied up the mattress and opened her night stand drawer. Sheldon watched as she frantically searched through her messy drawer. Her shoulders slumped and she took out a box of empty condoms. She turned back to him and he could see the disappointment in her face. With the empty box in her hand, she sat with her knees clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I haven't been with anyone for a long time and buying more never crossed my mind." She said slightly defeated. Sheldon thought about their predicament for a second. He could go across the hall, he was sure that Leonard had a supply of them, but that would ruin the moment. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head, he smiled and rose to his knees. He grasped Penny's calves and roughly pulled her down the mattress.

"We can improvise." He said with a mischievous look on his face. She smiled and hungrily kissed him. Sheldon leaned his weight on her as he trailed his kisses across her flushed cheeks, down her neck, to the swell of her chest. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her bikini style panties and he pulled them down her legs. Sheldon was surprised when Penny shyly kept her legs together, as he recalled her saying that she was a 'big 'ol five'. He smiled at her and gently pushed her legs apart. He returned to his position in between her legs and kissed at her abdomen. Penny slowly ran her finger tips through his hair, he could feel his hair follicles constrict and his skin became peppered with goose flesh. Sheldon nibbled on her hip bone and kissed his way down her thigh. Penny whimpered when he ran the tip of his tongue along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Sheldon took a moment and studied Penny's delicate folds. She was waxed clean and her skin was baby soft. Just above her clit, a small strip of hair was left behind. He licked his thumb and pressed it against her sensitive button. She squirmed under his touch and let out a moan. Sheldon smiled at her reaction and pressed his index and middle fingers against her entrance. She was slick and ready for him. His fingers plunged into her hot center as he took her clit into his burning mouth. Penny cried out and writhed underneath him.

He pumped his fingers into her and rhythmically brushed them against her g-spot. Penny bucked her hips and grasped at his hair. As he sucked on her sensitive nub, he could feel her pressing him closer to her. He felt her walls pulsing against his fingers and his member lurched in his briefs. He would give anything to trade places with his fingers, but he would never think about not practicing safe sex. Penny arched her back and cried out to a deity that Sheldon chose not to believe in. She put a pillow over her face to stifle her orgasm. Sheldon was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to hear the full extent of her moans.

Sheldon felt her relax and he removed himself from her. He savored her taste as he licked her wetness off of his fingers. She tasted sweet and musky and reminded him of nectarines. The pillow slowly came off of her face and she lazily smiled up at him. She kissed his lips and they still tasted of her. She pushed him down onto her mattress and her lips fluttered down his chest to his flat abdomen like little butterflies.

The wetness of her tongue trailed along his waist band causing his toes to curl. Penny quickly took down his briefs and pulled them off of his ankles. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his aesthetically pleasing manhood. Penny's eyes were as wide as saucers and she licked her dry lips. The feeling of her soft hands stroking him was amazing. Sheldon pressed his head against the mattress when he felt her hot breath on his tip. Penny's tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum off of his tip. He shuddered at the feeling of her soft, wet mouth on his sensitive head.

"Oh, God." He moaned as she took his head into her hot, wet mouth. He tensed up when he felt her tongue swirl over his tip. Sheldon's breathing quickened and his heart rate accelerated when he felt Penny's mouth move further down his shaft. Sheldon bucked his hips when Penny gently cupped his balls in her hand. She moaned at his eagerness and the sound vibrated up his spine to his over active brain. He let out a breath he was holding and sighed as she slowly worked him over. She took him out of her mouth and rubbed his member against her firm tits.

Penny took him back into her mouth and picked up her pace. Sheldon could only think about the sensations running through his body. He grasped at the sheets as his vision started to blur. Orgasm seemed like it was an answer to an equation that was just out of reach until Penny took him fully into her mouth. She gently sucked on him as he pressed at the back of her throat. Sheldon felt the tightness in his lower abdomen dissipate as he released himself into Penny's waiting mouth. Penny enthusiastically swallowed Sheldon's offering and softly ran her lips along his shaft. Sheldon laid on her bed staring at the ceiling with his mind wiped blank. The feeling of her mouth on him lingered and he wondered what being inside her would feel like.

He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at Penny, who was sitting beside him and smiled. His heart rate was returning to normal and he finally caught his breath. Penny laid down on her stomach and Sheldon glanced at her perfect round ass. His eyes fell to her soup tattoo and he smirked. Courage, indeed. Disappointment filled his thoughts, he wished that he and Penny would have engaged in intercourse, but the disappointment faded quickly when he thought about her lips wrapped around him.

"So, who was she?" Penny cheekily asked. Sheldon glanced at her and she had a big grin on her face. His head felt heavier in his hands and he thought about her question. He hadn't mentioned her name in seventeen years. A frown snuck onto his face and he sat up in Penny's bed. Penny watched him as he slowly put his clothes back on.

"Penny, that's personal, and I don't wish to discuss it." He stated flatly while zipping his pants up. She frowned and turned over on her side. He looked over her naked body and grabbed his shirts from her floor.

"You can't not tell me, Sheldon. That's not fair!" She whined. He scowled at her. Not fair. She didn't know what 'not fair' was. He quickly pulled his thermal over his head and tucked it into his pants.

"I said it's not up for discussion. It's personal." He chastised. Penny scoffed and sat up on her bed. She watched as he put on his t-shirt and his shoes. Quickly, she stood up and tossed on her short pink robe. She walked past him and threw open her bedroom door. He followed her into the living room and she quickly turned around.

"I don't care if it's 'personal'. We just shared an intimate moment, Sheldon. You should feel safe to discuss your personal life with me, seeing as how I'm now part of it." She huffed. Sheldon felt his eye twitch. He felt like she was attacking him. He couldn't understand why she was so insistent on talking about his sex life. He was certain that she would not appreciate him 'kissing and telling' about the moment they had just shared. Defensively, he crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"Penny, I don't like your attitude. I'll be across the hall when you've gotten over the fact that I've previously engaged in coitus." He said slightly defeated. She opened her front door and motioned for him to leave. He uncrossed his arms as he walked out of her apartment. The door slammed in his face and he stood outside of her apartment, staring at the 4B above her peephole. When he thought about what just happened, he shook his head and realized they just had a fight. He opened the door to his apartment and glanced back at her door before retreating inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I just want to quickly thank MerinXD for her words of wisdom. You are definitely a big help with my journey to become a better writer. **

**Secondly, thank you everyone else! Your alerts and feedback let me know if I'm on the right track.**

**Thirdly, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so if you are feeling a little shy, don't despair, no one has to know it's you!**

**Enjoy!**

"So you honestly think that people don't recognise Clark Kent as Superman because of his _glasses_?" Raj sputtered. Howard dropped his fork and threw his hands up in the air.

"Of course I think that! Glasses make him seem like a weak nerd. No one would ever suspect him!" Howard defensively countered. Leonard snapped his head at Howard and furrowed his brow.

"Hey! That's not accurate, I wear glasses and I'm not a weak nerd." Leonard whined, trying to defend himself from the not so personal attack on his character. Howard raised his eyebrows and brushed off his comment. Raj sat thinking for a moment. His eyes suddenly grew wide.

"What about Peter Parker? He wore glasses, and when he became Spiderman he wore a mask to protect his identity." Raj triumphantly stated. Sheldon sat at the table listening to the banal chit chat of his friends. As he blocked out their pointless argument he began to think about the argument he had with Penny. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to feel entitled to the details about his personal life. Though while conversing with Leonard the previous night about it, he said that's what people do. They let other people into their lives and then they reveal all of their secrets to one another.

Sheldon didn't care for this notion. He had spent years protecting the information he held about his life. Wistfully, he began to think about her. They were best friends growing up. They were in the same grade until Sheldon moved onto college. When he came back for the summer after he graduated from college, their romance blossomed. He could still picture her in his mind. The red of her hair rivaled that of a precious ruby. Soft curls that fell down her back complimented her creamy complexion. Sheldon loved that her fair skin always freckled in the summer. She had heterochromis iridius, one eye was green and the other was blue. They had spent every day together, and they would often sit in his Mee Maw's barn and talk.

He would always remember his first kiss with her. Hesitation was quickly replaced by adolescent curiosity when their lips touched. It was sweet and simple, but it took his breath away. Her lips were soft like pink rose petals and she was patient with him. After that they couldn't keep away from each other. Sheldon was fourteen and a half when he won the Stevenson Award. He lost his virginity to her shortly after he told her about his accolade. She was so proud of him and she told him that he would accomplish great things. The adoration that she held for him was almost greater than his grandmother's.

The details of their relationship were broadcast throughout the small east Texas town they resided in and her friends relentlessly teased her. A week before she started school, she broke up with him. Sheldon could still feel the dull ache in his heart. She had ripped it out and stomped on it. It was well over a decade ago but it still felt like yesterday. He walked over to her house and she told him that she didn't want to see him anymore. When he asked why, she said it was 'for the best'. Sheldon told her that wasn't fair and she replied 'Such is life'. Sheldon put his faith and trust into a girl he thought he loved and all she could do was brush it off.

Sheldon was given the opportunity to be a visiting professor at the Heidelberg Institute in Germany. He was going to turn it down for her, but was glad he didn't. He took the chance and got as far away from the pain as he could. After throwing himself into his work, he swore that he would never let anyone close enough to hurt him again. That was until Penny entered his life. She somehow worked her way in and he couldn't rid himself of her. Penny reminded him of her. They had the same outgoing nature and she coaxed Sheldon out of his introverted shell. Sheldon felt himself being abruptly pulled out of the past and thrust into reality.

"Hello, Earth to Sheldon!" Leonard chided. They had been talking for the past ten minutes and Sheldon didn't even respond. Leonard even went as far as to say Babylon 5 was the best show on television in the past ten years. Sheldon didn't even bat an eye. He was too deep in his own thoughts.

"What's wrong with him? Did he short circuit?" Howard asked while poking Sheldon with an unused fork. Sheldon looked down at where Howard poked him and scowled at his remark.

"No, he was having Penny troubles last night." Leonard quipped. Leonard was glad that it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for the new couple. Sheldon rolled his eyes at Leonard. That was the reason he didn't like to talk about his personal life.

"We are not having troubles. We had a disagreement and I was seeking advice from Leonard on how to resolve the situation." Sheldon quickly said. He was careful to tell Leonard as little information as he could.

"Dude, whatever it is, let her win the argument. Sometimes, it's easier to give in than it is to try to make a point." Raj countered. Sheldon looked at him with a puzzled expression. Perhaps he had a valid point. Perhaps he should just go over and apologize to Penny.

"What do you know? The last woman that you were with was the software embedded into your cell phone." Howard retorted. Raj gasped and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"How dare you talk about Siri like that." He spat through his fingers. Sheldon glanced at his watch and took his leave from the lunch table. He couldn't stand to listen to their trite conversation any further, but he was seriously considering Raj's advice.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At 7:00, Penny drove home from work. Throughout her shift she couldn't stop thinking about Sheldon. She couldn't understand how he could be so open and intimate with her and then do a complete turn around and be closed off and distant. Pushing him to talk about his personal life probably didn't help, but she wanted to know everything about Sheldon. It wasn't that she was jealous or anything of that nature, her curiousity piqued and she couldn't leave it alone. A frown decorated her face when she thought about kicking him out of her apartment.

Guilt and sadness resonated within her when she thought about their fight. She decided that she would have to apologize to him. It wasn't her place to ask for those kinds of details. Her mind replayed the events that unfolded the previous afternoon. No wonder he was so good at driving her wild, he was semi experienced and knew what he was doing. Penny felt her stomach tighten into knots when she thought about his tongue teasing her most sensitive part. She made a mental note to buy some condoms tomorrow.

Penny pulled into her parking stall and walked toward the lobby. She pulled her mail out of the box and tossed her junk into the trash. While looking through her mail, she walked up the stairs. She looked up from the envelopes in her hands and came face to face with Amy. They stood in the first floor hallway and blankly stared at each other. Penny saw a look of panic cross over Amy's face.

"Hi." Amy quickly said. Penny shuffled in her spot uncomfortably and fiddled with the mail in her hands.

"Hi, Amy. What are you doing here?" Penny asked while crossing her arms.

"I came to apologize to you. I acted like a fool and I just want you to know that I'm very sorry. I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me." Amy said with her hand clasped in front of her. Penny sighed as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Of course I can forgive you, Ames!" Penny said as she embraced her in a hug. Penny heard the sound of footsteps racing down the stairwell. She looked up and saw Leonard with a pair of crimson cotton panties in his hand.

"Amy, you forgot…" He said cutting off his sentence as he looked at the hugging girls. Penny looked at the underwear and at Amy. Amy turned a deep shade of red and quickly took her panties from Leonard. Leonard blushed and took off back up the stairs. Penny smiled at her suddenly slutty friend. Penny remembered when she had discovered sex, it was the best thing since sliced bread.

"So you came to see me and then…" Penny said waiting for Amy to finish her sentence. Amy looked from her friend to the floor.

"After I realized you weren't home, I bumped into Leonard outside of his apartment. The other day after our fight, he comforted me in the stairwell and I felt like we shared a moment together. He invited me in and we talked. One thing led to another and here I am standing before you with my unmentionables in my hand." She said as she clutched her panties a little tighter. Penny smiled and hugged her again. She was glad that Amy was moving on from Sheldon.

"Was it disappointing?" Penny inquired. Amy blushed again and shook her head.

"We didn't engage in intercourse, but fifteen minutes with Leonard rivaled the time I spend with Gerard." Amy confessed as she glanced at her watch. Penny tried not to think of Amy's electric toothbrush that she used for masturbatory reasons. Penny didn't know why she just didn't buy a vibrator. She genuinely felt happy for Amy.

"I have to go Penny, can we try again for this Sunday? Gossip and fingernail painting at your place?" Penny nodded at her friends request and they said goodbye to each other. Penny watched as Amy disappeared down the stairs. Penny let out a sigh of relief. She continued on her way up the stairs to the fourth floor.

She looked at her door and then turned her attention to the boy's apartment. She knocked and the door was answered by Leonard. She smiled at him and he rubbed at his neck and looked away. Her smile grew even wider at his obvious discomfort. He stepped aside and Penny entered, closing the door behind her.

"Where's Sheldon?" She politely asked. Leonard avoided her gaze and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"He's in his room." Leonard replied with his head stuffed in the fridge. Penny stood there for a moment watching him as he waited for her to leave. Smiling to herself, she quickly made her way to the back of the apartment. She knocked on Sheldon's door and waited.

Faint sounds of him shuffling around confirmed that he was hiding in his bedroom; she opened his door a crack and peered inside. He was wearing headphones and his comic books were everywhere. A blue milk crate sat half empty on his bed and he was taking books out and setting them on his bed. Carefully stepping into his room, she quietly closed the door behind her. Sheldon was startled when he looked up and saw her standing there. He took the headphones out and looked into her face.

"Penny, people can't be in my room." He automatically rattled off. She frowned and walked further in his room. He shifted on his bed and clutched a comic book to his chest. Slowly, she sat on the edge of his bed. Baby deer Sheldon was spooked and she didn't need him running off into the woods.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have pried into your personal business. It's just that I want to know you Sheldon, including the past. If you don't want to tell me, I totally understand." She concluded taking his hand into hers. Sheldon willingly let go of his comic book and eased into her touch.

"Her name was Aubrey McKinney. I was fourteen and a half and I was madly in love with her. She figuratively shattered my heart, Penny. I swore that I would devote my life to science instead of spending time pursuing personal relationships." He softly said. He looked away from her intense stare and longingly gazed at his abandoned comic book. Penny crawled across his bed and sat down behind him.

"Then I met you and you turned my life upside down. I was hurt and it has been very hard to let anyone get close." He finished. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. Her lips softly touched his temple and she pressed her head against his. Their fingers laced together as he sank into her embrace. Penny decided that she would end the conversation and looked at his comic books strewn across his bed.

"So what are you doing?" She said motioning at his collection. He smiled and turned toward her.

"I was working on an equation for quantum multiverses and the math bested me. In an attempt to clear my mind, I began organizing my comic books. This is one of my Batman bins. I'm sorting them by issue number. I then overheard Leonard and a woman in his bedroom, he violated Section 8, Subsection C, Paragraph 4 and now I'm forced to give him a strike." He replied as he placed a comic into the bin. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That woman in Leonard's room was Amy." She informed him. His eyes widened and he was thankful for his noise cancelling headphones. A playful smirk spread across her lips as she thought about his seriousness regarding the roommate agreement.

"What rule did Leonard break?" She curiously asked. Sheldon sighed.

"Section 8: Visitors, Subsection C: Females and Paragraph 4: Coitus. Leonard did not provide sufficient notice before engaging in coitus with who I now understand to be Amy Farrah Fowler.' He dryly replied. Penny laughed. That rule was broken many a time when she was dating Leonard. She wondered how many strikes Leonard had because of her.

"So if I were to kiss you here, would I get a strike?" She teasingly asked as her lips pressed against the skin just under his ear. He shook his head and coaxed her into his lap. Her legs wrapped around him while she searched his face. The expression on his face was relaxed and his eyes were bright.

"What if I touch you here?" She asked as she put her hand on his growing arousal. He gently kissed her and stood up with her in his arms. He turned around and placed her on the mattress. A few of his comic books surrounded her and she felt naughty thinking about getting busy next to Batman. Slowly, he crawled in between her legs. Penny softly sighed as he kissed at her neck. Her work skirt up was being pushed up to her waist and he pressed himself against her. The collar of her shirt was being tugged down and he kissed the flesh that was exposed. Penny moaned when he gently bit at her soft skin. Her vision began to blur and the urge to let him take her then consumed her. Their moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"That's a strike Sheldon!" Leonard teased through the door. Sheldon looked from the door into Penny's face. Her green eyes darted across his face as he sat up and rested his weight on his heels.

"We're good?" She quickly asked as she reluctantly got up off of his bed. He nodded and smiled at her, as she fixed her clothes. His warm smile was quickly returned while she opened his bedroom door. She looked him over one last time and appreciated the juxtaposition of his desire filled face and the boyish comic books littering the bed. She blew him a quick kiss and left to the safety of her own apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

The California weather didn't change much, at least not for Penny. When fall descended into pre-winter, it only became less hot, maybe even more bearable. Penny was getting more used to not having snow on her birthday, which silently loomed over her head. It was three days away and she still hadn't made plans. She thought about going to a club and getting VIP table service and a limo package, but at twenty-six, she thought 'What was the point?' The thought of some drunk guy trying to grind up against her made her stomach churn. She and Sheldon had been dating for almost three months and he had an aversion to such places anyway. What fun would the bar be if she couldn't take her Whack-a-Doodle with her?

Penny sat in a Starbucks in Hollywood waiting for the person, who was supposed to come interview her, to arrive. She glanced at the business card she held in her hand. Brock Lee, Voice Talent Professional. A chuckle escaped her lips every time she read his name. Classic Hollywood nut-bag. An ad in the paper was looking for a woman to do voice over work for a major motion picture. When she went in to inquire and drop off her resume and head shots, they said they liked the sound of her voice, so they booked her an interview. The sleeve of her venti skinny caramel macchiato was slowly being destroyed as she eagerly watched the door for Mr. Lee.

A man in a charcoal grey suit walked through the door and walked over to the register. He paid for a bottle of water and a lemon poppy seed loaf. Penny watched as he carefully scanned the room. His brown eyes met hers and a small smile spread across his lips. He quickly approached the table she was sitting at and Penny stood up as he walked toward her. Nervously, she smoothed down the front of her knee length black pencil skirt and extended her hand. His grasp was firm, but not overpowering. They shook hands and sat down at the table.

Mr. Lee was roughly in his late forties, early fifties. His short dark hair was peppered with flecks of grey around his temples. The darkness of his eyes consumed her for a moment as they sat in a brief moment of silence. Penny studied his angular features as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Penny, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brock. Let's get down to business shall we?" Penny nodded at his question. Feeling like a little girl who was about to be chastised by her father, she watched as he looked over her resume like it was her report card. Penny was obviously failing.

"It says here that you were in a commercial, so it's good to know that you have some experience. However, voice over work is different than on camera work. Can you tell me why you think that you would be well suited for this type of media?" He asked. Their eyes met and Penny felt a lump in her throat. As she searched her brain for an answer to his question, she watched his eyes dart across her face.

"I would be well suited for voiceover work, Mr. Lee, because I am very talented at expressing my emotions and I have great control over what I can convey vocally. I feel that my sincerity and genuine nature come through naturally in my voice." Penny felt the familiar anxiety she normally felt when she would audition for television or even small parts in movies. Brock smiled and looked back at her resume.

"Penny, I'm not supposed to do this, because it's in bad taste, but I have to say that your voice is perfect for one of the characters in our production. I'm glad that you have some experience in the field; that will allow you to transition a little easier." Brock stated in a hushed tone. Penny's eyes grew wide. Did she just get a job? A soft smile spread across her lips and her hands fidgeted with the lid of her coffee.

"Mr. Lee-" "Oh please, call me Brock." Brock interrupted. Penny nodded and continued.

"Brock, I just want to clarify, are you offering me a job?" Her voice was shaky and hesitant. He quickly patted her hand and nodded.

"Yes, I am. The role is for a supporting female character in a new Pixar movie called Newt. I will give you more details about it when you come into the studio to sign off on the paper work." Penny fought to hold in a squeal of delight. She couldn't believe that she was going to be in a Pixar movie. Brock stood up and extended his hand to her once more. Penny stood up and they shook hands.

"Monday morning? Say nine-thirty? We'll get you set up and give you a tour of the studio." He said while collecting his paper work and shoving it in his briefcase; she quickly nodded and bit back a grin that was threatening to escape onto her lips. Penny watched as he stalked away and out the door. The rush she got was indescribable; she could feel all of the feel good chemicals that her body produced coursing through her veins.

The contents of her purse were being emptied onto the small table she had been sitting at as she hastily searched for her phone. The urge to call everyone she knew suddenly overwhelmed her. Her fingers flew across her touch screen and she quickly flipped through her contacts. Sheldor the Conqueror. Pressing the phone to her ear, she listened as the phone rang. Sheldon picked up on the third ring. Surprise, surprise.

"Hello, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Penny smiled at his professional greeting. She plopped down in the chair she was standing beside and decided to have some fun with him.

"Hello Dr. Cooper, may I please speak with Sheldor the Conqueror?" As she spoke her smile sounded through the phone.

"You may, only if I may speak with Queen Penelope." He answered. Penny was surprised by Sheldon's cheeky response.

"I know you're working, but I just wanted to tell you that I booked a job! It's some voice over work for a movie! I can tell you more about it when I come to see you tonight." She excitedly chattered into the phone. Even though the smile on her face was killing her cheekbones, she couldn't stop.

"Penny, that's wonderful! I'm happy for you." Sheldon replied sounding genuinely excited. Relief suddenly washed over her. She just needed to tell someone, and was glad that Sheldon was there to listen.

"Thanks! I have to go, but I'll see you later tonight for Chinese and vintage video games." She finished. They said goodbye and she clutched her phone to her chest. Perhaps this was the break she was looking for. As she collected her things from the table and started stuffing them back in her purse, thoughts about the journey that she was about to take filled her mind. It was exciting but also terrifying at the same time. What if she failed? The thought almost killed her. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Not this time.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny had arrived just in time for Chinese food and the 1992 release of Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest. After the food was gone, their friends had left, and Leonard had gone to bed, Sheldon sat with Penny on the brown leather sofa. The television was silently airing a muted re-run of Battle Star Galactica. They weren't watching it anyway. Sheldon had seen this particular episode more than enough, so instead he focused his attention on Penny. After coming very close to copulating with his neighbor turned girlfriend, they decided to slow things down and get to know each other better.

The only release from the pent up sexual tension brooding between them, aside from masturbation, was when they would give in to temptation and share naughty kisses with one another. Penny took a metaphorical stand while lying in her bed with him after a steamy make out session that they should wait for a little while before they had sex. Sheldon agreed with her notion, he wanted to solidify their romantic bond before taking that intimate step with her. Their hands were comfortably laced together as they talked. Sheldon loved how perfectly her hands fit into his.

"I just can't believe that he pretty much gave me the job on the spot." Penny said with disbelief coloring her voice. Sheldon reassuringly squeezed her hand in his as he bit back a comment about her past professional endeavors.

"I'm very glad that you are happy, Penny. You have waited for an opportunity like this for a long time and your patience is an admirable quality." Sheldon said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and gently pulling her close.

"Thanks, Sweetie." She said leaning her head against his solid shoulder. Comfortable silence filled the room as Sheldon held her in his warm embrace. He noticed that her gaze kept falling to the perfectly wrapped present on the coffee table.

"As you've literally said nothing about the gift on the table, I will reward your patience by allowing you to open your birthday present early." Sheldon said while grabbing it off the coffee table and handing it to her.

"I thought you don't believe in gift giving, Sheldon." Penny asked while picking at the corner of the wrapping paper.

"You once told me that it was a non-optional social convention." He dryly stated. Penny licked at her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Despite my aversion to the custom, for you I have made the exception and I have genuinely sought out something I really think you'll like." His voice was reassuring and soft. Penny's face relaxed into a smile as she opened up her present.

She pulled out a delicate necklace from a small box. It was a small fingerprint necklace. Their eyes met and hers glossed over with tears. Sheldon wasn't sure if she was sad or happy, crying women always confused him. He waited for her to say something. Suddenly, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated her hug and half nuzzled his face in her hair. They pulled away from each other and he wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her flushed cheek.

"You came up with this all on your own?" She quietly asked, still in shock.

"Yes, it's actually a partial print of my thumb, so I only ask that if you murder someone, please refrain from framing me." He replied, she laughed at the seriousness of his statement.

"Sheldon, you're so sweet remembering my birthday! Thank you so much." She excitedly said as she put on her new piece of jewelry. Sheldon cocked his head and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"I have an eidetic memory Penny, even if I wanted to forget your birthday, I couldn't." He sardonically informed her. She rolled her eyes at him and softly kissed his lips.

As their mouths moved in perfect syncronicity, he gently pulled her into his lap. His lips parted and their tongues met, slowly igniting the passion between them. Passion slowly turned into frustration as he allowed his long fingers to twist into her golden tresses, his kisses became more urgent as he roughly explored her soft skin with his lips. Penny rocked against his growing arousal as he took her clavicle into his mouth. It was easy to get lost in Penny's feminine charms and intoxicating moans.

Restraint was also becoming harder for Sheldon. Every time she would brush against his aching manhood, he would feel an electric shock run up his spine. A small voice in the back of his head kept taunting him; he felt the relentless urge to tear her apart. Soft moans escaped her lips as he grasped her firm ass and pushed her against him. His brain became cloudy; all he could think about was her soft skin between his teeth and the scent of coconuts radiating off of her skin.

"You smell so fucking good." He deeply growled into her hair. Penny gasped and pulled away from him. Never had she heard him drop the f-bomb. The heavy rise and fall of her chest was begging him to release her supple breasts from the flimsy confines of her tank top. Sheldon focused on his breathing until it matched hers. He needed to calm himself; the tension was beginning to be too much for him to handle. The only thought that entered his brain was how good it would feel to be buried deep into Penny's wetness.

"Sheldon, we should stop." Penny said, almost apologetically. He couldn't even muster words to say, so he just nodded and pressed his forehead against hers.

They sat together, Penny still straddling her sexually frustrated physicist, and calmed down. A cold shower would have to suffice tonight. Slowly, she got out of his lap and pressed her cool hand to his burning cheek. He looked up into her soft eyes and smiled.

"You amaze me Sheldon Cooper. Sweet dreams." Her voice was soft and tranquil. She turned and walked out of his apartment. Sheldon sat on the couch blankly staring at the tv. Penny amazed him too. It was almost surreal and he silently wondered when he would wake up from this dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I had to be up in the wee hours of the morning to drive a friend to the airport, and it's stifling hot in my apartment and sleep eludes me...**

**Enjoy!**

Tuesday nights were still Cheesecake Factory nights. Sheldon hated deviating from his schedule and originally he had switched from Big Boy because the Barbeque Bacon Cheeseburger at the Cheesecake Factory was better. After a while, it was just an added bonus that he got to spend some time with Penny.

From the moment they all sat down at their regular table, Sheldon was in a foul mood. Penny's schedule had shifted a bit since she started doing voice over sessions at the studio. No longer did she work on Tuesday nights, and no longer did Sheldon get to spend some part of his evening with her while she worked. Naomi was their server that evening. It was terrible. His burger was a mash up of bacon, barbeque sauce and cheese. Penny knew that he liked those things on the side, if she had been working, his meal would have been constructed to his specifications.

After dinner, Sheldon and Leonard were about to leave when Leonard suddenly deemed it necessary to go to the bathroom before they left. Sheldon stood awkwardly in the lobby of the restaurant as he waited for his roommate, also known as his ride home. He watched as some people came in requesting a table while other people left after their undoubtedly mediocre meals. Suddenly, all of the air seemed to be sucked out of the room when he laid his eyes on her. Sheldon could feel his heart stop for a brief moment in time and he had trouble deciding whether he was going to fight or flee. He turned around and hoped to a higher power that she hadn't noticed him.

"Shelly? Shelly Cooper?" The sound of her thick Texas voice invaded his ears and made his hair stand on end. Of all the Cheesecake Factories in all of America, why did she have to step foot into his? What was she even doing in Pasadena anyway? He closed his eyes and longed to be invisible. Slowly, he turned around to face her. It was inevitable, he wasn't invisible. The familiar red curls fell around her freckled face. Sheldon tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but his mouth had suddenly run dry. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Oh my god! Sheldon Cooper? I can't believe it's you!" She excitedly cried as she threw herself into his arms. Sheldon staggered back at the sudden force she exerted. His hands hovered awkwardly over her shoulders as she hugged him tightly. His brain jumped into panic mode at the feeling of her body pressed against his. Her hair smelled like artificial strawberries. Sheldon thought that it was fitting that she couldn't even smell genuine. He missed Penny's coconutty goodness. The disinfectant in his pocket wouldn't be enough to cleanse him of her germs and foreign pathogens. The door to the men's room opened and Sheldon eyed Leonard as he walked past them; there was nothing he wanted more than to just go home.

"What a crazy world! Must be destiny, me runnin' into you like this!" She exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug that Sheldon never returned. Sheldon rolled his eyes at her inference that there was such a thing called destiny. Leonard watched this train wreck of an encounter unfold in front of him. Sheldon shuffled uncomfortably in the spot he was standing in and kept his eyes firmly glued to the floor.

"Aubrey, this is my roommate Leonard." He mumbled as he motioned toward his friend. Leonard offered her a small wave and took a tiny step closer to their conversation, or lack thereof. Sheldon quickly looked at Leonard. With his bright blue eyes, he silently begged Leonard to rescue him from this uncomfortable situation. Leonard caught onto Sheldon's drift.

"Sheldon, we're going to be late. I'll be waiting in the car, don't be too long." Sheldon's eye twitched at Leonard's lie. They weren't going to be late, they had nowhere to be. If only Leonard could have held his tiny homunculus bladder a little longer; this situation could have been avoided altogether. Leonard left Sheldon behind to finish his conversation with the mystery Texan as he made his way out of the doors.

"Shelly, I would just love it if we could catch up. Why don't I take you out for a cup of coffee tomorrow night? There's a cute little café on the corner of East Colorado Boulevard and North Los Robles. I'll buy." She offered. That was within walking distance of his apartment. His stomach violently twisted with deep set nerves. Was she stalking him? Sheldon felt sudden tightness in his chest and he thought for a second that he might be having a heart attack, perhaps it was just acid reflux. She grabbed his hand and took out a pen from her purse. Before he could protest, her number was being jotted down on the palm of his hand.

"Aubrey, I don't drink coffee." Sheldon quickly stated, as he not so discretely wiped his hand on his pant leg. He really didn't want to spend time with her 'catching up'. In fact, he didn't want to spend time with her at all. The nerve of this girl astounded him.

"You know they have other things, Shel. I'll be there anyway. Please, will you just think about it." She said as she followed the hostess into the restaurant. Sheldon was left behind in the lobby, yet again. With his palm held out in front of him, he stared at her phone number. It was a Texas area code, so that meant she didn't live here. He let out a sigh as he moved toward the doors.

He walked out of the restaurant, and the cool December air soothed his burning, flushed cheeks. Leonard pulled up and Sheldon got into the car. As he stared out the window, he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. This couldn't just be coincidence. Why did she have to interrupt his life when everything was going so well? The silence was quickly broken with Leonard's 'inquisitive' nature.

"Want to catch me up?" Leonard asked. Sheldon turned his attention toward his best friend. Part of him wanted to just tell him everything he had been supressing over the years, but the part that she destroyed was afraid to let him in. His lip twitched as he thought about what to say.

"She's a girl that I grew up with in Texas." Sheldon vaguely stated as his eye twitched. Leonard raised his eyebrows and Sheldon knew he could see through his half-truth. Sheldon let out a sigh. Leonard's eyes met Sheldon's briefly before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Fine, Leonard. I'll tell you. Aubrey and I had a brief romantic relationship when we were both adolescents. I haven't the slightest idea what she's doing in Pasadena. The last time I saw her was when she figuratively broke my heart." Sheldon solemnly confessed to his best friend and roommate. Though he would never admit it, the admission to Leonard that he did indeed have feelings made him feel like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Leonard finally had some insight into the brilliant and bizarre mind of Dr. Sheldon Cooper. It actually explained so much, Sheldon had always been emotionally reserved and it was clear that she was the reason why. Leonard thought about how his mother would have a grand 'ol time analyzing the damage this girl caused Sheldon.

"She wants me to 'catch up' with her over coffee. Leonard, I don't even drink coffee. And what does that even mean? 'Catch up?'" Sheldon naively asked. Leonard pursed his lips at his socially inept friend's question. How should he put it?

"Usually, it means that they are still interested and they want to see if you are interested too." Leonard said, half guessing. Sheldon frowned. He wasn't interested. Sheldon found himself at a crossroad. After thinking about what he was going to do, he decided to meet with her and get closure. After seventeen years, he deserved to voice an opinion, other than childishly whining that life was not fair. At that moment, he needed it more than ever.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheldon was feeling uneasy as he walked into the cafe that Aubrey said she would be at. His intentions were clearly etched into his brain and he quickly reminded himself of what they were as he scanned the room. She sat at a small table for two with a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. Sheldon took in a deep breath as he moved toward her. As he sat down their eyes briefly met. Her eyes were soft and they held something behind them. Yearning, perhaps? He quickly looked away and shifted until he got comfortable in the hard wooden chair. It certainly was not worthy of the name.

"I'm so glad you came, Shelly." She blurted out while hesitantly touching his arm. Discomfort settled in the pit of his stomach as he quickly flicked his cold gaze to meet hers. He pulled his arm out of her reach and clutched it against his chest. Sheldon needed to 'strap on a pair', his posture was corrected as he sat taller and he willed himself to become more confident.

"What are you doing here, Bre?" He quickly asked while softly furrowing his brow, his eyes never left hers. Instantly, he regretted calling her that. Her gaze left his and she let out a soft sigh. Sheldon tightly gritted his teeth together. He would get through this awkward encounter. He had to.

"Honestly, Shelly? I don't know. I guess I have been thinkin' about you a lot lately and I ran into your mama at a state-wide church function. She told me that you were livin' out here in Pasadena and on a hope and a prayer, I came. I'm stayin' with my old college roommate, she lives a couple of blocks from here." She hastily explained. Sheldon swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. Coincidence, indeed. He internally cursed his mother for revealing his personal information to her.

"Well, you know better than anyone how I feel about banality and chit chat, so I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." He started. After composing himself and choosing his words wisely, he continued. With only one shot on the line, he had to get it right the first time.

"You broke my heart, Aubrey. You do _not_ have the right to show up in my life, unannounced and hug me and call me 'Shelly' and touch my arm and scrawl graffiti on my hand." His pulse hammered in his ears and the pen marking on his hand was beginning to fade, thanks to the perspiration on his palms.

"You stole a piece of me that I _never_ thought I would get back. I'm happy with the way my life is and I haven't given you a second thought after the way you treated me." He said while abruptly standing up. A rush of adrenaline pumped through his body. Tears filled her eyes and he looked away. Damn her.

"Sheldon, please wait. I was just a girl. I was stupid. I never meant to hurt you. I just-" Sheldon quickly interrupted her.

"Penny has never made me feel as though I wasn't good enough. I know that I'm not like everyone else, but that doesn't matter to her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I honestly wish I could say that it has been a pleasure 'catching up', but you know that I can't lie." Sheldon coldly said as he walked away.

The sick feeling in his stomach was quickly replaced by a triumphant feeling that took over his whole body. Years of resentment and anger slowly faded as he gained distance from the coffee shop from hell. He quickly walked back to the safety of his apartment building. Penny invaded his thoughts. He needed to be with her. Just the thought of her comforting touch made him feel better. He took the stairs, two at a time. He was so close. His hand hovered over her front door as he was about to begin his knocking ritual.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I don't mean to badger you guys, however, reviews are always appreciated. If each person who has favourited/followed this story leaves a review, that would be so awesome! If not, that's cool too. :)**

**anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

Penny's second day of work was a long one, she didn't mind. She believed in the cute story about the importance of family, love and never giving up. It was easy to dedicate herself to it when she could back the project. Penny could really relate to the never giving up part. Her persistent nature finally had paid off. Not only was she working on a movie, and one that she could be proud of, she was also working with a few big names. Though she wouldn't meet them while doing her thing in the studio, there would be time to get to know the rest of the cast at publicity events. Penny's life had turned around and she felt like somebody. Not only did she land an awesome job, even if it was 'temporary', she also had an amazing boyfriend. Things were looking up and she was excited when she thought about her future. It excited her even more when she thought about her future with Sheldon.

Penny left her voice over session with a giant grin on her face. In one hour, she made more money in the first hour of speaking into a microphone, than she did in a week, minus tips, serving cheesecake to the middle class citizens of America. After a brief discussion with Sheldon about her finances, he suggested that she put away the majority of her new money. She actually felt relieved that he was there to help her. If he wasn't, it would have been spent on a new wardrobe and shoes, instead of rent and savings.

Once she got back to her apartment, Sheldon was all she could think about. The emotional distance that he had traveled was astounding. No longer was he the over grown six year old that she used to know. She always knew that somewhere deep down, he wasn't just some robot man who was totally annoying. He was a man who had emotions and wants and desires. Penny thought about their relationship and the way things were going, she was falling in love with him. Sheldon never treated her differently because she wasn't a genius. To him, she wasn't just some blond waitress, who knew too much about pop culture, she was Penny.

The thought of verbally admitting that she was in love with the lanky physicist across the hall made her feel nervous. What if he didn't feel the same? It would be like when Leonard told her that he loved her and she couldn't reciprocate his feelings. She couldn't have that. Her feelings would have to stay buried deep within her until she was sure she knew he loved her back.

After bushing out her hair and putting it into a cute messy bun on the top of her head, Penny washed her face and brushed her teeth. She felt refreshed and ready to test Sheldon's emotional waters. Seeing him was her prime objective. She walked over to Sheldon's apartment and her knuckles gently rapped on the door to 4A. Leonard answered the door and moved aside for Penny to enter. Her body plopped down on the couch next to Sheldon's empty spot. She gently ran her fingers across the soft leather.

"Hey Penny, what's up?" Leonard asked as he sat down in the arm chair. He was watching Jeopardy. Maybe it boosted his ego to know almost all of the answers. Penny smiled at him and tucked her legs underneath her body.

"Oh not much, I just got home from my studio session. Where's Sheldon? Is he hiding in his room? Did you rearrange his cereal?" Penny jokingly asked with a cocked eyebrow while glancing toward his bedroom. Leonard stared at the tv and shook his head.

"He's out." Leonard absent-mindedly said. "In computer slang, it's an act of angry criticism; in love, it describes an old sweetheart." Alex Trebek asked the contestants. "What is a flame." Leonard answered the tv. Penny half laughed at Leonard's joke.

"Honey, Sheldon doesn't 'go out'. Where is he?" Penny asked again. Leonard could be kind of a cut-up when he wanted to. The clue came on the tv.

"At a constant temperature, the volume of a gas is inversely proportional to this." Alex asked the contestants. Leonard smiled "What is pressure, Alex." With a big smile on his face, he turned to Penny.

"He went out with Aubrey." Leonard quickly told her. The second the words left his lips he tried to back pedal. "He's out with Dr. Aubrey, they're discussing very important science stuff." He said with a small frown on his face. Penny's heart stopped when she heard her name. Did Leonard just tell her that Sheldon was out with his adolescent girlfriend? Why wouldn't he have told her? How would he have even gotten into contact with her? Penny licked her suddenly dry lips and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? He's out with Aubrey? Like Aubrey who stomped on Sheldon's heart Aubrey?" She stammered. This wasn't a very funny joke. Penny felt light headed and sick.

"Penny, I don't think that it's what you think it is." Leonard quickly said trying to dig himself out of the hole he unexpectedly fell into. He knew he wouldn't win an argument with Penny, not this time.

"And what exactly do you think I think it is?" Penny angrily said while nervously twisting her hands together. Leonard willed himself to develop super powers and teleport out of this situation. After thinking about her question, he looked into Penny's confused and angry face.

"I think.. that you think.. that Sheldon is catching up over coffee with an ex-girlfriend?" Leonard quietly suggested. Penny stood up from the sofa and quickly walked out of 4A slamming the door behind her. She couldn't get back to the comfort of her own home quick enough.

Crazy emotions and thoughts hit her all at once. Jealousy, anger and confusion licked just beneath the surface of her skin, how could Sheldon not tell her that he was going to 'have coffee' with the bitch that broke his heart? Penny paced in front of her coffee table as she thought about the unbelievable scenarios that her brain conjured up. As her hyper-active imagination took off with the wild ideas that popped into her brain, she could just see him sitting across from her stupid face. Penny didn't actually know what Aubrey looked like, so she had to use her imagination. This didn't help matters much at all. Aubrey suddenly became a beautiful French supermodel with sleek chestnut hair and voluptuous curves. Penny imagined that she looked like a mixture of Angelina Jolie, but in her prime, not so much now a days, Megan Fox, but in the Transformers movies, and Adriana Lima, with her crystal blue eyes holding all of Victoria's secrets.

Penny sat on her couch with visions of them sitting together in some Starbucks, him letting her gently touch his arm while they laughed about something witty she just said. Slut. Penny felt her heart break. Sheldon would never do that to her, he probably wouldn't even know how to, but maybe that wasn't true. There were lots of things she didn't know about the mysterious Dr. Cooper, perhaps she didn't know that he was just like all of the other fucked up men in the world, only wanting one thing and stopping at nothing to get it.

Her teeth gritted together, she needed something to take the edge off. It was like her body mindlessly glided into the kitchen. She took out a half full fifth of vodka from the cupboard above her fridge. After uncapping it and taking a small swig straight from the bottle, she walked back to her seat on the couch with the poison in hand. The alcohol burned her esophagus and set fire to her belly, but she drank it down like it was water. She imagined that they were at Aubrey's place. Tears stung her eyes as she sank into the couch cushions. Visions of Sheldon kissing this mystery woman in candle light made Penny feel sick to her stomach, though perhaps it was just the vodka. The thought disappeared when Penny brought the bottle back to her lips. Hello, old friend.

Penny hadn't drank hard liquor for months, so the effects of the alcohol quickly took over and clouded her better judgement. The vodka started to taste diluted and it soothed her insides, instead of setting fire to them. Penny couldn't believe that Sheldon could do this to her. After everything they had been through, after having what seemed like an emotional break through, he had the gall to ruthlessly rip her heart out. What a fucking hypocrite. The more drunk she became, the more her mind started to play dirty tricks on her. With every sip of Smirnoff, she would think about them in bed together. In her mind, Sheldon gripped at the sheets while he expertly drove himself into her. Penny's hands tightened around the neck of the bottle and she slammed what was left of it on the coffee table. She imagined Aubrey's soft supple lips kissing his broad chest, playfully taking his sensitive nipple in between her teeth and Sheldon crying out.

Tears fell from her eyes. For a moment, she unabashedly sobbed. Her drunken mind only amplified the feelings of betrayal, hurt, anger, and resentment. Aggressively, she wiped at her face and took a long pull from her bottle. Her mascara smeared across her temple, Penny didn't care. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. Sheldon Cooper was not going to hurt her. The room started to spin and Penny pressed the back of her head against the softness of her teal couch. Her entire body was on fire and bile gently teased the back of her throat.

Penny stood up and immediately she sat back down. Her head rushed and dizziness took over, but she persistently shook it off. Her lungs sucked in as much air as they would hold and she slowly tried again. Her eyes fell to her door. Forgetting the fact that he was 'out for coffee', she stumbled to her front door. Sheldon was going to get a piece of her mind, whether he was in his apartment or not. She gripped at her door handle and quickly opened her door. She unexpectedly was met face to face with him. The way his hand hovered in the air suggested that he was about to knock on her door. Not today, Doctor.

"Hello Penny." He said with a small smile. She scoffed at him, and at his arrogance. How dare he just show up and pretend like nothing had happened. Her eyes darted from his smiling face to the stupid red Kablaam t-shirt he was wearing. Her angry green eyes met his calm blue eyes.

"Well.. I'll be. Speak of the Doctor and he'll come-a-fuckin' knockin'" Penny slurred. Sheldon narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Penny walked back into her apartment, picked up her bottle from the coffee table and chugged at the last four or five shots at the bottom of her only friend in the world. Sheldon stepped in and gently closed the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know it's been a little angsty, but not for long. Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged. **

**Enjoy!**

Sheldon uncomfortably stood in Penny's apartment and watched her polish off the bottle of vodka she had swiped off of the coffee table. Penny staggered toward him with an amused smile spread across her lips. Sheldon wondered what fresh hell he had stepped into. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her and he unconsciously mirrored her defensive stance.

"Penny, are you drunk?" Sheldon sternly asked. He knew the answer to his question, but he needed to somewhat make sense of the situation. Penny harshly laughed at his question. It came out sounding spiteful and cold.

"I gotta say, for a guy who's is supposed to be soooo smart, you sure ask a lot dumb questions. I'm gonna take a page from the book of Condescending Things That Sheldon Says. Your observation is very astute, Doctor." Penny spat, her arms flailed about as she spoke. Sheldon didn't understand why Penny was being like this. He pursed his lips and walked into her kitchen, he needed to find something to soak up the liquor in his girlfriend's stomach.

Sheldon rifled through her kitchen and took a pack of soda crackers from her cupboard, he set them on her counter. Bread would have been preferred, but Sheldon was taught to make do with what he had. As he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he felt Penny's death stare burning a hole in the back of his brain. Perhaps she was cycling through her menstruation period. With the crackers and water in hand, he walked over to the couch. He set the food and water on her coffee table and sat down on the couch. Penny drunkenly sat down with her arms still folded over her chest.

"Penny, I don't understand why you're so upset." Sheldon said while he looked into her fiery gaze. Penny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"A little bird told me that you were catching up with that fucking slut Aubrey." Penny messily replied. Her eyes glossed over with tears. Sheldon looked from her now sad eyes to her door. Damn it, Leonard. Sheldon could just imagine what she thought. Penny sat up straighter and leaned her spinning head against the back of the couch.

"I can assure you, Penny that it isn't what you think." The smell of vodka radiated off of her. Sheldon wondered how much of that bottle she drank. He opened his hand to take hers into his.

"Is that her number?" Penny asked looking at his palm. The digits still faintly remained. He looked into her tear streaked face. It was flushed with color and he watched as her lip quivered.

"Are you gonna call her for a quick fuck later?" Penny's voice slurred out just above a whisper. Sheldon wiped at Penny's wet cheeks. If he talked to her in this state, he wasn't sure that she would remember the conversation in the morning.

Penny abruptly stood up and ran toward the bathroom. Sheldon sat on her tiny couch and listened to her vomit, possibly, the entire bottle of vodka into the toilet. He stood up, taking the crackers and water with him into her bathroom. Sheldon set the items down on the floor and sat on the edge of the tub. As Penny heaved into the toilet, he rubbed her back in small slow counter clock-wise circles. It was his duty as her boyfriend to take care of her, regardless of how he felt being so close to someone expelling their stomach contents.

They sat in the bathroom for a half hour before Penny was feeling 'better'. Sheldon fed her some crackers and made her drink a little bit of water. Penny sat on the cool tiled floor of the bathroom, leaning against Sheldon's leg, eating soda crackers. Sheldon gently ran his fingers through her very messy hair. As soon as he thought he could manage to get her into her bed, she was vomiting again. Sheldon stayed by her side, rubbing her back and whispering that everything was okay and that she should just let it out. Penny finally stopped throwing up and she leaned against Sheldon's sturdy leg once more.

Sheldon assisted Penny to her feet and walked with her over to her bed. Penny flopped back onto the mattress as Sheldon took a pair of shorts and a tank top from her messy dresser drawer. He sat her up and helped her get into a fresh pair of pajamas. Why she would get so inebriated was beyond him. After Penny was tucked in, Sheldon sat down beside her. He looked into her serene face and it almost appeared as though she was asleep.

"Sheldon?" She asked with her eyes closed. Softly, he brushed away the hair that fell onto her forehead.

"Yes?" His reply was soft, it was as if he didn't want to wake her.

"I'm so drunk." Penny quietly complained. His lip twitched and he studied her face.

"I know."

"I love you, Sheldon." Penny whispered into the air. Sheldon didn't know if her inhibitions had been lowered by the alcohol and she was confessing repressed feelings, or if the alcohol was making her say things that weren't true. Soft sounds of her snoring signaled that she was sleeping. Sheldon sat with her for a few more moments, softly running his finger through her hair before standing up. Quietly, he tip toed into her kitchen, wrote her a short note on the back of an opened envelope and grabbed a bottle of acetaminophen. After placing the items on her nightstand, he slightly closed the door to her bathroom, creating a makeshift night light. Sheldon glanced at his sleeping, but very drunk girlfriend. Tomorrow would be a day that he needed to mentally prepare for.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny woke up with a pounding headache. It was like the hemispheres of her brain had been split into two and they were just loosely rattling around in her skull. The softness of her bed engulfed her. Her mouth was insanely dry and she felt like she ate all of the sand in the Andes. Penny sat up in her bed and her stomach churned. She looked at the alarm clock on her night stand, it was noon. It was a good thing she had the day off from both of her jobs, the thought of working made her head spin. She rubbed her hands over her face as her eyes focused on the items beside her clock.

She reached out for the medication and water. After taking two pills and drinking the entire bottle of water, she looked at the note. The urge to vomit overwhelmed her as she tried to think about what happened last night. She recalled being pissed off, but couldn't recall why. It was like her whole evening had vanished. Sheldon's handwriting was perfect and precise, it was such a contrast to the haphazardly opened envelope he had written on. She began to read.

_Good Morning Penny,_

_Please take two acetaminophen and drink as much fluids as you can today. I will be home from work earlier than usual, and we can talk about what happened last night. _

_Talk soon,_

_Sheldon_

Penny stared at the note and read it over and over. Talk about what happened last night. If only Penny could recall what happened. Obviously, Sheldon was here. She picked up her phone from her night stand and looked at her missed texts.

_"Penny, please come back. I want to explain why Sheldon went out." _Penny stared at the text from Leonard. Why did Sheldon go out? Sheldon doesn't go out. Suddenly, flashes of the evening replayed in her mind. Oh god. Penny felt even sicker. How could she have embarrassed herself so much in the span of only a few hours? As she recalled her fit of jealousy, she recalled Sheldon's face when she opened her door. The half smile on his face when he looked at her was the cutest thing she had probably ever seen. Within seconds she had taken away the boyish innocence that lit up his face. She went back into her messages. She pressed on the missed text from Sheldon.

_"Penny, I trust you slept well. I will be home at lunch. I would like for us to talk as soon as possible." _Penny fell back into the comfort of her candy colored pillows. Sheldon was probably sitting in his apartment waiting for her. Now or never, Penelope. Being a coward would not help this situation. She sat up in her bed and flung her legs over the side. Her feet touched the cool floor and she stood up. Before she left to face her boyfriend, she brushed her teeth. There was no time for a shower.

Penny quickly made her way across the hall. With her head still pounding and her nerves shot, she softly knocked on the door. From the other side of the door she heard him telling her to 'come in'. Penny opened the door and walked in. Sheldon was standing in the kitchen. Their eyes met and Penny shamefully averted her gaze to the floor as she walked over to him. She hoped to god that they were still dating.

"Have you eaten?" Sheldon inquired. Penny shook her head, still refusing to meet his eyes. A plate of Cylon toast was quickly placed before her. She looked up at Sheldon who carefully watched her. Feeling like an ameba being studied under a microscope, Penny took a seat at the island and picked up her toast.

"Sheldon, I'm very sorry for the way I acted last night. I am so embarrassed." Penny sheepishly apologized. Sheldon stood with his hands clasped behind his back observing her. Penny took a small bite of her toast as she waited for him to say something.

"You denied me the opportunity to explain myself last night. Also, you might not be aware, but your alcohol fuelled candour knows no bounds. You said some very hurtful things to me and you accused me of something that I can assure you I would never do. Do you recall what you said?" Sheldon calmly asked. His voice was deep, steady and sure. Penny felt her stomach twist, she hoped that she didn't have to repeat her awful words. She nodded her head as she bit her lip to keep it from quivering and blinked back the tears that threatened to escape her soft lashes.

"Penny, I needed to get closure. I needed to say something to her besides 'that's not fair.' I had every intention of telling you about my encounter, but it was something that I needed to do for myself, it had nothing to do with you or us. I sincerely hope that you understand that." He softly told her. Penny felt her tears splash onto her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead her breath hitched in her throat.

Sheldon pulled her off of the stool, into his embrace and they stood in the kitchen clutching onto one another. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Penny held onto Sheldon for dear life as she cried into his green Manbot t-shirt. She was glad that she hadn't totally destroyed her relationship with the man she loved.

"You also said something else to me last night. Do you remember what you told me?" He asked while still holding her in his arms. Penny knew she would let it slip. It was the only secret that she wanted to keep from him. She nodded her head against his chest.

"Penny, I need you to say it." Sheldon coaxed. Penny stood back a bit so she could look into his face. It was soft, warm and inviting. She knew it was time. Her soul had been stripped naked and cast into the lights of scrutiny. There was no going back.

"Sheldon, I love you." Penny quietly said. A smile spread across his lips and he pulled her closer to him. Penny felt him gently squeeze her. She breathed in his scent. Talc and citrus, like a zesty baby.

"Penny, I love you too. I have for some time now." He confessed into her hair. She felt his voice reverberating in his chest. She looked into his face and softly kissed his lips. It felt the same as it always had, but somehow different. Now, she was sure that they were two people in the same life raft, instead of two people in separate vessels paddling in the same direction. Sheldon pulled away from their tender kiss. Penny instantly missed his soft lips.

"Finish your toast." Sheldon pleaded. Penny nodded and ate the dry, cold, crusty bread. Her stomach was starting to feel better and relief replaced the anxiety that was once settled within her.

"Sheldon, can I use your shower?" Penny really didn't want to go home. The memories of last night were still fresh and lingered in the air in 4B. Sheldon thought about her proposal and nodded his head. She finished the rest of her breakfast that was really lunch and made her way to his bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright folks, **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me up to this point. I know the angst and the cliffhangers have been a little much, so to reward you for your loyalty, I am going to give you the chapter I know most of you have been waiting very patiently for.  
**

**As I do not get paid anything for posting, your reviews are kind of like payment. So please review, it lets me know what you like, what you don't like and it helps me grow as a writer. As always, thank you all who do review! It really does mean so much to me.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

The door to the bathroom clicked shut and Penny was alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe that their love for one another was out there in the open. Her heart swelled with feelings of love, admiration, and want. It was truly amazing how he made her feel. She was glad they survived the bump in the road because the thought of losing him was unbearable. While thinking about him, Penny slowly took off her tank top and stripped away her shorts and panties.

She stood naked in Sheldon's bathroom. It was a nice reminder of the first day she had met him, despite Leonard getting in the way. Sheldon was the guy, he had always been the guy and Penny was pretty sure he would always be the guy. After pulling back the nerdy shower curtain, she stepped into the tub. She took down her hair, leaving the elastic on her wrist. With a quick turn of the knob and an unsticking flick of the shower release, she ran her hair under the steady stream of water that poured down on her.

The water was the perfect temperature, as the stream ran down the delicate curves of her back, all of the bad vibes seemed to run off her body and circle down the drain. She picked up Sheldon's shampoo and squirted a small amount into her hand. A burst of citrus scent invaded her senses. It was crisp and revitalizing, it instantly made her feel better as she lathered up her hair. As she washed away the good smelling suds from her hair, she heard the bathroom door open.

Discreetly, she pulled back the curtain and witnessed Sheldon getting undressed. He folded his clothes as he took them off and set them on the counter. Penny saw a smirk cross his face as he picked up her clothes, folded them and placed them on top of his. Their eyes met and Penny quickly closed the curtain. Briefly, she got a good look of his naked body. Sheldon was surprisingly fit for a guy who didn't know what manual labour was. The lines of his body were perfect. He was made up of sharp angles and surprisingly hard muscles. He had definition without being too muscular.

Sheldon pushed back the curtain and climbed into the tub. Penny looked over his body and bit at her lip. How nice of him to join her. It wasn't like they haven't seen each other naked, but this time it was different. She wanted to take in all he had to offer. Penny reached out to touch the hair just under his belly button. Sheldon quickly grasped her hand, pulling her wet body closer to his. His thick manhood pressed up against her abdomen. She could feel him grow harder as he leaned in and licked at the water droplets that fell onto her clavicle. Penny wrapped her arms around his waist, as she closed her eyes, she got lost in the sensations around her.

Sheldon gently pressed her against the wall and got down on his knees. Penny watched as he let the water wash over him for a moment. Droplets fell from his hair to his chest. Their eyes met and she could see the hunger behind his light blue eyes. Penny felt the hotness grow between her legs, the look in his eyes did something to her. She wasn't going to stop anything that happened between them this time. His hand snaked up her leg and settled on her ass, his grasp was firm, yet soft. Penny felt herself being pulled forward. Sheldon's lips pressed against her lower abdomen. His kisses were soft and torturous.

"Oh god, Sheldon." Penny whispered as his lips traveled down her smooth pubic bone to her delicate folds. His breath was hot and it tickled when his tongue darted out to taste her sweet nectar. The wetness of his tongue rivaled the wetness of her aching sex. Penny tried to focus on her breathing, but it was difficult when Sheldon slowly teased at her slick entrance with the tip of his tongue. His other hand came up to her wetness and his long fingers gently spread her soft lips apart. She instantly felt weak in the knees when his fingertips pressed against her entrance.

"You taste so sweet, Penny." Sheldon whispered against her engorged clit. Penny moaned when he brushed his lips against her as he spoke. His tongue darted out and sent an electric shock throughout Penny's entire body. Penny felt him shallowly dip two fingers into her wetness. As he slowly teased her with his fingers, he took her sensitive button into his mouth. Penny felt her knees buckle when he gently bit at her, then sucked away the pain. His firm grasp saved her from toppling over.

"Please Sheldon, oh god, make me… oh, make me…" She cooed. Sheldon smiled as his fingers left her warm sheath and he teased at her clit with the pad of his thumb. He gently pinched at her sensitive nub.

"Make you what? If you can't articulate your words, I won't be able to give you what you want, Penny." Sheldon's voice was deep and husky. Penny just wanted him inside of her. She couldn't bear the teasing any longer. She grasped him by his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Penny kissed him, she seductively licked her own sweetness off of his tongue. Gently, she grasped his hard erection and rubbed it against her slick folds. His eyes grew wide and he pulled away.

"I want you to make me cum, I want you to tear me apart, Sheldon Cooper." Penny said, her voice was urgent and full of this need for him. A grin invaded his face as he turned around and got out of the shower. With her hand in his, he helped her out of the tub. She stood before him, aching and ready. Sheldon roughly picked her up and aggressively kissed at her neck, sloppily moving his lips from her pulse to her waiting mouth.

As their tongues rubbed against each other, Sheldon moved their soaking wet bodies from the bathroom to his bedroom. In between rushed hard kisses, Penny would let out a moan and Sheldon would playfully bite at her lip. Almost without regard, he tossed her on his perfectly made bed. Penny bounced as she landed on the firm mattress with a thud. As Sheldon rifled through his top drawer, where he held his socks, Penny sat perched on his bed watching him like some feral animal. She could feel the water dripping from her hair onto her soft moist skin. Sheldon clumsily put on his condom, whether it was nerves or just from lack of experience, it caused a soft giggle to escape her throat. Sheldon hungrily eyed her as he walked toward the bed with his proud erection jutting out.

Sheldon knelt on his bed and pressed on toward her. His lips kissed up her body, forcing her to slowly lie down on the mattress. As he came to the swell of her breasts he roughly took one into his hand and made her nipple harden by brushing his thumb over the soft, dark skin. Penny's head was swimming, the feeling of his teeth grazing across her sensitive peaks made her cry out. Sheldon continued up her body, nipping at her skin, and then quickly soothing his love bites with soft licks and kisses. Penny's breath was coming out soft and shallow, she could feel the tip of Sheldon's hardness pressing against her. She wiggled her hips to quickly get him inside, but he moved his hips away.

Sheldon grasped at her thigh and pulled it up against his hip. He pressed against her again and Penny whimpered. His blue eyes were bright and sincere. Penny felt him push his tip into her entrance, she gasped and pressed the back of her head against his mattress. Sheldon took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. Even though he was shallowly inside her, she could feel him throbbing.

"I love you Penny." Sheldon whispered into her ear as he sunk his length into her. Penny groaned at the feeling of him buried deep inside of her. It was everything she wanted and more. The closeness to Sheldon, the release of the built up sexual tension, the intimacy, it was amazing. He filled her perfectly, and he satisfied a need in her that no man had ever been able to. His breath against her neck was hot as he swirled his hips against hers. Penny almost came right there.

His hands eagerly pawed at her thighs as he began to pull his length out of her. As quickly as he had left the soft wetness of Penny, he was crashing back into her. Penny's whimpers came out as pleading whines as Sheldon slowly rocked in and out of her. He buried his face into her hair as he picked up his pace and found a comfortable rhythm. Before she knew what was happening, Penny was being flipped onto her stomach and Sheldon had his arm underneath her, causing her ass to jut out into the air.

Penny loudly moaned into his pillow as he drove himself deep into her wetness, the tip of his manhood stroked her g-spot. His fingers found her clit and he brushed his fingers against her from behind. Penny felt light headed, she needed a paper bag to breathe into or something. Her head turned toward Sheldon, the look on his face was priceless. He was getting lost in his own sexual bliss. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. She watched as he mouthed something then halfway through the word he bit at his full bottom lip.

"Oh god, Sheldon! Har- Oh god. Fuck me harder." Penny commanded, once finding her voice. Sheldon abandoned the manual stimulation he was providing her and grasped at her hips. Her wish was his command as he forcefully slammed himself into her, giving a little twist of his hips as he filled her to the hilt. Penny cried out as her head rhythmically banged against the headboard and she stuffed her face into his pillows. She was so close. As she listened to the sound of his flesh slapping against hers, her hand made its way to her aching clit. She grasped and teased at herself while Sheldon eagerly fucked her. Orgasm hit her like a freight train. The moans that escaped her were uncontrollable. The pillow helped slightly with the volume, but Sheldon wanted to hear her, so he tugged on her hair, forcing her face away from the pillow. She felt herself tighten around Sheldon's shaft and her toes curled as she cried out to a familiar deity. Her hand moved from her spent clit to Sheldon's balls. She gently tugged and tickled them as he continued to drive into her with his hand still buried in her hair.

"Cum for me Shel." She cooed. He thrust into her hard and fast, then she felt him release into the safety of his condom. His body tensed up and he pulled her all the way onto him. He grunted and groaned as his seed left his body. Their body's collapsed into a contorted, heavy breathing pile of spent flesh. Sheldon laid down and spooned her while he was still inside of her wetness. Their bodies were covered with a thin sheen of perspiration and they smelled like sex. So much for that shower. Sheldon kissed at her shoulder blade while he caught his breath.

They laid for together for a short while listening to the shower that was still running in the bathroom. Sheldon pulled out of Penny and took off the condom. He tied off the end and held it in his hand. Penny rolled onto her back; she stared up at the ceiling, her breasts heaved as she worked at catching her breath. That was literally the best sex she had ever had. Sheldon got up and left the bedroom. Penny listened as the shower turned off and he shuffled around in the bathroom.

Sheldon returned with their clothes and two towels. He placed her clothes on the bed, along with a towel and tossed his clothes in the hamper. Penny was mesmerized by her lanky physicist. She silently watched as he wiped the sweat off of his body with his towel and discarded it in the hamper. He picked out a new set of clothing and set them on the bed beside her things. Sheldon laid down once again on his back.

"That was indescribable." He said turning his blue eyes toward her. Penny smiled and shifted on the bed. She stared at him and he stared back. They really didn't need to say anything. Penny placed her hand on his chest and worked her fingers through his chest hair in slow counter-clockwise circles. His heart beat thumped against her fingertips. This moment was perfect.

"Sheldon, I really do love you." Penny said. She didn't know why she felt the need to want to reassure him, but she did. He placed his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"And I, you Penelope." He replied with a small smile. She bit her lip and crawled on top of him. Her hips straddled his and the smile on her face could only be described as positively naughty.

"Want to go again?" She asked. Sheldon smiled, pulling her to his lips and rolling her onto her back as he explored her mouth with his. Penny had to admit that it was the best way to spend her afternoon, in bed with one of the smartest men in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing/alerting/favouriting! Without further Ado...**

**Enjoy!**

Christmas came and went. Penny and Sheldon spent the holiday together, without Leonard in sight. They trimmed the tree, even though Sheldon profusely objected, they exchanged gifts, Penny got Sheldon a limited edition Mr. Spock action figure and Sheldon got Penny a new pair of Hello Kitty pajamas and a limited edition Hello Kitty make up brush set, and they set out sugar cookies for Santa, Penny ate them.

It was two nights before New Year's Eve and Sheldon was busy working on a paper on the Higgs Boson in his apartment. He sat at his laptop, his finger clacked over the keyboard as he formulated his new proposal regarding the "God Particle". After his embarrassing encounter with Stephen Hawking, he re-evaluated his paper and after he had fixed his multiplication error, his theory about the elusive particle shifted. At 2:00 in the morning, Sheldon should have felt exhausted, but he got a second wind about a half hour prior and if he could finish this paper and have the scientists at CERN prove his hypothesis before year end, he could be in the running for the Nobel Prize.

Thunder shook the apartment and disrupted his thoughts. Sheldon sat alone in the living room and listened to the rain violently splash against the large window. He was getting more used to the idea of living alone, as Leonard had been spending most of his time at Amy Farrah Fowlers. Sheldon was convinced that Leonard was going to move out, or for all intents and purposes, had already moved out. After all, it was the eleventh consecutive night that Leonard had spent the night with Amy, and as far as Sheldon was concerned, the Roommate Agreement could work both ways, couldn't it?

The sound of a key unlocking the deadbolt tore Sheldon away from his thoughts. He wondered what Leonard was doing home at this hour. The door opened and Penny quietly walked into the apartment. She was wearing the pajamas that Sheldon had gotten for her for Christmas. Sheldon could see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her red racer back tank top. His eyes met hers and it seemed that she hadn't gotten much REM sleep this evening.

"Sheldon, what are you doing up?" Penny quickly asked, her eyes were bright and wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He turned in his computer chair toward her and smirked at her question.

"The better question, Penny, is why are you sneaking into my apartment at.." He glanced at his wrist watch. "2:06 in the morning?" He finished while folding his hands in his lap.

Penny smiled and bit her lip as she sauntered over to him. The sexy sway of her full hips had Sheldon mesmerized. She cupped his chin in her hand and softly kissed his lips. His sleep deprived brain was being overloaded with his looming deadline, the thought of Leonard practically moving out and Penny's soft lips pressed against his. Sheldon parted his lips and allowed Penny's tongue to softly brush against his. She had just brushed her teeth and he was thankful for her consideration. The taste of her toothpaste on his tongue made all of the blood rush down into his underwear. Penny pulled away and he gazed into her hungry eyes.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms. I was hoping I could snuggle in bed with you, but now that I see you're not in sleeping, my plans are foiled." Penny explained, her voice was coloured with disappointment, but the smile on her face suggested she was happy. Sheldon smirked, she wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, he could see through her super villainous plan. She was a sneaky vixen, indeed. Penny knelt in front of Sheldon who was still comfortably sitting in his computer chair. Sheldon watched, wide eyed, as she skilfully unzipped his pants and began to tug them down his hips. Their eyes met, and she abruptly stopped.

"Is Leonard home?" She quickly asked. Sheldon grinned at her and shook his head. Penny smiled and continued de-pantsing her boyfriend. Sheldon relaxed as she gently ran her hands up his thighs.

"You know Penny, there is no logical reason for you to have a phobia of thunderstorms, or astraphobia." He told her as her fingertips brushed against his semi-hard erection. A cheeky grin invaded her face while she grasped at him through the cotton fabric of his underwear.

"Tell me more about thunderstorms, Doctor." Penny coquettishly teased. The innocent demeanor of Penny had Sheldon's member stirring, he knew that she was anything but. The thought of an innocent virginal Penny wrapping her eager lips around him made his mind swim in a thick, dense fog. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"Thunderstorms result from the rapid upward movement of warm, moist air." He teasingly told her, emphasizing the 't' in moist. Penny's delicate fingers worked their way into the fabric that separated him from her. Sheldon supressed a growl that threatened to escape his throat as Penny pumped her fist up and down his shaft.

"Mmmm, that's fascinating." She cooed in between small soft kisses up the throbbing vein on the underside of his member to the very tip of his aching manhood. Sheldon's head lolled back when Penny's tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum that seeped from the tip of his hardness. Her breath was hot against his sensitive flesh. Sheldon had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could continue.

"Lightning is simply a random atmospheric discharge due to a massive electric charge buildup in the atmosphere. When the electric fields are strong enough these massive charge imbalances are discharged, as electrons flow towards areas deficient in electrons. A lightning strike re-establishes local charge equilibrium." He finished his sentence with a sigh. Penny wrapped her soft lips around his even softer head. As he spoke, Penny gently sucked on him. Sheldon tried to keep his composure as Penny swirled her skilled tongue around his throbbing tip. His grip tightened on the chair's arms as Penny slowly took him further into his mouth. Gently her teeth dragged along the sensitive flesh of his shaft. Sheldon sucked in a lungful of air as he reveled in the sensations that Penny's hot, wet mouth elicited from him. Penny removed her mouth from Sheldon's rock hard erection.

"Tell me about thunder, Dr. Cooper." Penny seductively requested, flicking her tongue out against his soft skin. Sheldon watched in awe as she licked up his shaft and wrapped her luscious lips around him once more. His light blue eyes closed tightly as he focused on the pressure building in his lower abdomen. When Penny gently sucked on him, he felt his orgasm building, twisting into unbalanced knots. Sheldon's breath came out soft and shallow. All he could think about was Penny. The softness of her lips, the wetness of her tongue, her feather light touches against his testicles. She moaned as she took him deeper into her throat. The sound traveled from his base, up his spine to his brain. He could almost literally feel the neurons in his brain firing and releasing dopamine and oxytocin, flooding his neuroreceptors with the feel-good chemicals.

"Oh good Lord!" Sheldon growled in a low deep voice. "Uh, thunder… Okay… Uh, lightning produces a, uh rapid expansion of the air surrounding and within.. oh god… within a lightning bolt, in turn creating a sonic shock wave that produces the sound of thunder." Sheldon finished his sentence in between short, raspy breaths. Penny was an expert in deep throating because, as Sheldon had discovered, she had no gag reflex. Sheldon could feel the rumbling of his climax bubbling just below the surface as Penny skillfully sucked him off. Suddenly he felt his orgasm hit like a lightning strike. It traveled down his spine causing him to release his tension into the back of Penny's throat. Penny eagerly swallowed his seed and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled as she put Sheldon's pants back on.

"I'll be in your room, don't stay up too late, Moon Pie." She said with a wink. Sheldon blankly nodded as he watched her stalk off to his bedroom. Penny had been staying over frequently, even before Christmas she would sneak in and spend the night. Sheldon thought about it and realized that this was the tenth consecutive night that she was going to be staying over. Did that mean she was 'living with him'? Sheldon pondered this predicament. Of course she wasn't living with him, she had her own apartment across the hall. His eyebrows furrowed and he pushed the absurd thought from his mind. He turned his attention back to his laptop and began clacking away. All the talk about lighting supercharged Sheldon's will to have this paper finished and send to CERN.

oOoOoOoOoOo

New Year's Eve came quickly, the holidays always passed by in a flash. Penny had a week left on her contract for the Pixar film that she had been hired to provide voice over work. It was such an amazing experience, she had learned a lot and thought she had possibly found her calling. In the few months she had been working as a voice over actress she made almost what she made in a year working at the Cheesecake Factory. Thanks to Sheldon's wise words, she put her money into a high interest savings account after she paid off a couple of months' worth of rent.

Penny was waiting in the living room with Leonard and Amy, they were all waiting for Sheldon to come out of his bedroom. They were going to Stuart's comic book store to participate in the costume contest. They decided to go as the Justice League of America, but instead of dressing in full costume, they were going to dress as their alter egos with a hint of the super hero underneath their clothes. The idea was Penny's and everyone genuinely liked it. Everyone, except Sheldon. Sheldon enjoyed dressing as his favourite super heroes, he felt like Penny was taking all of the fun out of it.

Leonard was dressed as Bruce Wayne, he wore a dark grey button down shirt, with a black Batman t-shirt peeking out of the buttons that were left undone. Amy dressed to match her man, she was going as Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. She wore a cute black skirt with a light yellow button up top with a black Batgirl t-shirt underneath. Sheldon argued that Batgirl wasn't actually a founding member of the Justice League of America, and Leonard reminded him that she was made an honorary member after she was killed in Zero Hour #0.

Penny was dressed as Diana Prince. She wore a tight black pencil skirt with a white chiffon blouse tucked in, it was opened a few extra buttons to reveal her cleavage enhancing red tank top. Gold bangles decorated her wrists and red platform pumps adorned her feet, she was grateful that Sheldon was so damn tall. Penny agreed to wear the black wig, but she bought her own, it wasn't some terrible pre-packaged costume wig. It was actually pretty nice, the soft black curls were pulled up into a sleek pony tail that cascaded past her shoulder blades. Her makeup was tasteful, she wore a small amount of eye makeup, so she could focus on a bold red lip.

"You look radiant, Bestie." Amy chimed. Penny smiled at her friends compliment, being with Leonard had done wonders to Amy's self-esteem. She was more confident and even shed a few pounds. Amy had been wearing less and less layers and Penny felt that she was finally becoming comfortable with the amazing woman she was.

"Thanks Ames, you look amazing too!" Penny said as she sat down in the white armchair. She nervously fiddled with her hands, what was taking him so long? Sheldon was never late for anything, ever and they were kind of cutting it close. Her gaze fell on the canoodling couple and she offered a nervous smile. Penny stood up to make her way to Sheldon's bedroom. When she turned around her heart stopped. Sheldon was wearing a pair of charcoal grey dress pants, shiny black dress shoes and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, underneath his crisp shirt was a blue superman t-shirt, the logo was visible from the buttons that were left undone. He had on a pair of black frames that Penny insisted he wore. Clark Kent, indeed.

"Penny I look like a clown." He complained as he walked into the living room. A crimson smile invaded Penny's face, she had never seen Sheldon look so sexy, but in a very nerdy way. She gently placed her hand on his chest and leaned into his ear. Her heels made it so that she didn't have to rise up on her tippy toes.

"You look so fucking sexy, Clark Kent." She whispered softly and sensually. The second the words left her lips, she felt her panties become wet. Secretly she wished that Leonard and Amy weren't there so she could rip off his clothes and have her way with him. She shook the tantalizing thought from her mind. They had a party to attend to, Bernadette, Howard and Raj were waiting for them. Penny pulled away and looked into Sheldon's face. He had a goofy smiled plastered across his lips. Penny grinned and grasped his hand into hers. If they didn't leave now, they were sure to be late.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter kind of ran away on me, but in a good way. Your reviews are awesome to read, so please do not feel shy to drop me a line. Again, if I get a review from everyone on my "favourite" list, that would be phenomenal ! **

Penny and Amy walked arm in arm into the comic book store. The looks they received from the nerds who didn't know them were hilarious. Penny could see some of them almost literally shaking in their boots. As they walked through the crowd, they spotted Raj, Howard, and Bernadette talking beside the Manga section of the store. Penny rushed over to them with Amy and the boys in tow as quickly as her four inch heels would let her.

Howard was dressed up as Barry Allen, a.k.a. The Flash, and Bernadette decided to go as Barry's love interest Iris West. She wore a cute skirt and cardigan combo. Howard wore his hair differently, and Penny couldn't understand for the life of her why he didn't style his hair like that more often. Instead of being swept across his forehead like a Justin Beiber wannabe, it was kind of slicked back and made him look like an attractive man, rather than a creepy prepubescent boy. Raj stood clutching a beer in his hand checking out the competition with a smug look displayed on his face. He was dressed as Hal Jordan, or better known as the Green Lantern. All of the boys had their super hero t-shirts displayed underneath their smart looking button down shirts. Penny was so proud.

"Oh my god, Penny. You are so clever. We've got the competition beat for sure." Raj said while motioning to everyone else who had also dressed up. Penny grinned. It was probably true, after all they did look really good. Out of the corner of her eye, Penny caught Sheldon rolling his eyes at Raj's comment.

"Please, if you mean we look under dressed and totally unprofessional, then yes, we will, as you so eloquently put it, have the competition beat." Penny cocked her head toward him, pursed her lips together and smacked him in the chest with the cute navy blue clutch she held in her hand. Sheldon scowled at her and then he quickly offered a forced smile to Raj in an attempt to dull the pain of his cutting remark. Penny smiled at her socially inept boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving a nice set of red lips behind. Penny grasped Amy's and Bernadette's hands into each of hers and lead them away from the boys. It had been some time since she had gotten to spend time with her friends. They stood near the cash register and chatted about how their lives were going.

"I can't believe that you and Howard are going to be married in just a few months!" Penny excitedly said to Bernadette. Bernadette smiled and her face turned a shade of crimson.

"We actually already got legally married. We wanted to do it before Howie goes to the space station. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." Bernadette quietly confessed. Penny grinned, turning her attention toward Amy, she looked a little sad and crushed. Penny knew that she had her heart set on being Bernadette's maid of honor. Amy's sad face quickly quirked up into a smile.

"That's wonderful news, though I am a little sad that I will not get to walk down the aisle as your maid of honor, however, I can now understand the concept of an intimate ceremony." She said to Bernadette with a slight nod of her head.

"So, speaking of intimate, how are things with you and Leonard. He's spending a lot of time over at your place these days. I've had to console Sheldon during the night because he misses his little buddy." Penny joked. Amy blushed at the thought of her steamy nights with Leonard.

"I have to confess, the intimate bond that I have established with Leonard is indescribable. We've talked about taking it another step and decided that we will be moving in together. I'm not sure that Leonard has discussed his intentions with Sheldon though, so please keep this on the down and the low." Amy said with a pleading look in her eyes. Penny quickly took away her hand that covered her gaping mouth. As she nodded her head at Amy's request, Sheldon was approaching them.

"Ladies, if you would please join our group, the judging of our inevitable demise is about to get underway." Sheldon sardonically said. Penny playfully stared down her pessimistic boyfriend as she pushed past him to rejoin the group. She knew that they had it in the bag. Sheldon Cooper was about to be disproven. She smirked as she waited with her hands clasped in front of her.

As they stood grouped together, Penny felt a little nervous. Hopefully she was right about them looking awesome. She would hate for Sheldon's prediction to be right, she would never hear the end of it. She looked over at Sheldon and caught his gaze. Her fingertips reached out and gently brushed his, it was very reminiscent of their first date. He quickly took her hand into his, his grasp was firm and reassuring. It was almost like he was trying to tell her he didn't care if they won or lost. The gleam in his eye as he offered her a small half smile that only she would pick up on, almost suggested that he was having fun. Penny gently squeezed his hand and inhaled deeply.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman. Wow, I can't believe I get to say 'Ladies'. Last year it was only you Penny." Stuart started and then nervously cleared his throat. He was dressed up as Goku from Dragon Ball Z.

"The award you have all been waiting for. Best Group Costume goes to… Justice League of America.." Stuart paused for dramatic effect because there was always more than one group dressed as the Justice League.

"Alter-egos!" He dramatically finished. Penny jumped up and let out a delighted squeal. Howard pushed past Penny and Sheldon and retrieved their small trophy. Penny felt Sheldon place his hands on her hips and pull her toward him. Penny placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, she could feel him pressing his fingertips against the swell of her ass, which seemed even more prominent because of the tight skirt she was wearing. She leaned in and placed her cheek against his.

"I told you that you looked hot." Penny teasingly whispered into his ear. Being dressed up, she didn't feel like herself. She felt like an alter ego of Penny, one who wanted to take control and make Sheldon sexually submit to her. Thoughts of her dominating him made her panties dampen and her head swim. She leaned in a little closer and took his earlobe into her mouth. His grip tightened on her ass and Penny let out a very soft, almost inaudible moan. She continued to tease.

"Sheldon, I want you. Right now." She seductively breathed into his ear. Sheldon stifled a groan and pulled away from her and looked into her face. Her eyes searched his, she desperately hoped that he was up to blowing this popsicle stand to spend some time getting acquainted with this new found side of Penny. Sheldon grinned and unconsciously bit at his lip.

"You're being highly inappropriate, Penelope." He quietly told her as his eyes darted about the room, ensuring their conversation wouldn't be overheard. The sound of her full name falling off of his lips drove her crazy. As she grasped his hand into hers, she waved goodbye to their friends, she quickly signaled to Amy that she wasn't feeling well. It probably wasn't too convincing because Amy smirked at the couple as she waved good bye. Penny and Sheldon stumbled into the parking lot and briskly walked toward her car. Sheldon leaned his back against her car and pulled her toward him. The gravel crunched under Penny's very high shoes as she took a few steps to situate herself in her boyfriend's warm embrace. They made out against her car, building up the kindle that would soon be set ablaze by their fiery passion.

Sheldon pulled her hips against his and Penny eagerly grinded against his stiff erection. Their tongues briefly met in between sloppy open mouthed kisses. Penny could feel his hand roaming up her body. Sheldon quickly tugged down her tank top, exposing her nipple to him. Penny gasped when he took her sensitive flesh in between his teeth.

"Oh god." She quietly moaned. Sheldon kissed up the swell of her breast and nipped along the hammering pulse in her throat. Penny didn't exactly want to have sex in the parking lot, but if they didn't stop, it might just come down to that. She pulled away and looked into his smoldering eyes.

"Get in the car, Sheldon." She demanded as she fixed her shirt. He nodded and moved around to the passenger side of the car. Penny quickly started up her car and peeled out of the parking lot of the comic book store. Penny needed to satiate the need growing inside of her, so she hit the gas and raced home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny and Sheldon busted into his apartment like a sexy tornado. Sheldon stumbled across his living room with Penny firmly attached to his lips, he haphazardly tossed his black plastic frames onto the coffee table and Penny dropped her clutch onto the white armchair as they passed by. His fingers worked at her blouse as he led her to his bedroom. They hungrily kissed at each other as Sheldon flung his bedroom door open. Her hands worked at his belt and quickly untucked his dress shirt from his pants. Penny pulled away from their passionate kisses and his eyes darted across her face. A naughty smile spread across her crimson lips as she grasped onto his shirt. Suddenly, the shirt was being ripped open, causing the buttons to explode onto the floor. Sheldon was gently being pushed onto his soft mattress; his mind was clouded with arousal, he desperately tried to work through the fogginess of his brain to understand the situation that was unfolding before him.

"Penny, that was a new shirt." Sheldon quietly complained as he watched his girlfriend take off the black wig she was wearing and shake out her long blond hair. He swallowed at the lump that was forming in his throat, he watched her as she untucked her blouse from her high waisted pencil skirt and slowly peeled it off of her tan skin. Penny grinned at him as she let the piece of fabric fall from her fingertips to the floor. She quickly took off her tight fitting tank top to reveal a lacy red bra. Sheldon stirred in his pants and he stifled a groan.

"Will you unzip me?" She asked as she turned around and held her hair up. She really didn't need to, but Sheldon appreciated the view of her gorgeous back. His shaky hand grasped her skirt and he nervously undid the zipper. Penny stepped away and let the skirt pool around her ankles. Sheldon watched as she seductively stretched her muscles. The curves of her body moved like soft flowing velvet. The lacy red panties that hugged her hips matched her undeniably sexy bra. Penny turned around and knelt on the bed in front of Sheldon with her high shoes still firmly on her feet. The explanation as to why he felt so incredibly nervous evaded him. It's not like they hadn't done this before. He licked at his dry lips as he waited for Penny to say something. She didn't. Instead she took off his button down and Superman shirt and tossed them onto the floor.

Sheldon could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it was a steady rhythm, but it was forceful and slightly accelerated. Penny gently pushed him backward on the bed. Her direction was soft, but purposeful. Sheldon propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch his girlfriend show him this new side of her. Penny stood back up and quickly removed Sheldon's pants, leaving him in his Superman briefs. Her eyes widened and she licked at her pouty lips. Sheldon flushed with embarrassment. How childish, he really hadn't anticipated having coitus tonight; if he had he would have been more prepared. He couldn't not wear his Superman underwear if he was dressed up as Clark Kent though. Penny reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, allowing her full supple breasts to spill from the confines of the fabric.

"Penny, I-" Sheldon started. Penny quickly interrupted him.

"Sheldon, I liked when you used my full name earlier." She teased. Sheldon licked his lips and looked away. Penny went into his top drawer, pulled out a condom and tossed it on the bed beside Sheldon.

"Penelope, I don't understand the context of this situation." He confessed. Penny softly smiled and grasped at his underwear, tugging them down his hips. Sheldon laid on his bed and looked around at the mess they had created. His mind started slightly panicking.

"Sheldon, I've always let you take the lead and tonight I just want to let you enjoy yourself, I want to make you happy." Penny softly told him. Sheldon met her sincere gaze and nodded his head, the mess could be cleaned up later, he just had to push the thought out of his head. Penny slipped off her panties and her shoes and slowly crawled onto the bed.

Sheldon watched as she kissed up his body. The soft sensations caused him to get goose bumps, and his nipples hardened as Penny gently nipped at his hip bone with her teeth. Penny looked up into his eyes, her green eyes sparkled like precious emeralds in the low light of the room. She smiled up at him as she took his nipple into her mouth. Sheldon groaned as she grazed her teeth over his hardened flesh. Penny sat back on her heels and grasped the condom as she straddled his thighs. Sheldon watched with anticipation as she expertly put the condom on him.

Sheldon let out a sigh as she slowly impaled herself on his member. Sheldon loved the feeling of being inside Penny. The sensation of her heat caressing him, slowly burned like a furnace, it was the best feeling in the world. She was wet and tight and Sheldon just felt like he was home when he was inside of her. Penny began to ride him like he was a mechanical bull. Sheldon realized that this would be the context in which "YeeHaw" would have been used. He smirked and bit at his lip as he watched her grind against his shaft. The friction and the pressure that Sheldon felt when he was buried deep within her was indescribable. It was almost like an out of body experience. Penny reached down and began playing with her clit. He could feel her walls tightening around him with every pinch she gave herself. Sheldon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he cried out and pressed his head against the mattress.

"Oh god, Penny, that feels so good!" He cried as his hands grasped at her round ass. Penny moaned and brought her slick fingers to her breasts, Sheldon almost lost it as she rolled her nipples in between her fingers. Sheldon's vision began to blur and his hands left her soft skin and gripped at his comforter. Penny couldn't contain her moans, they came out unabashed and unapologetic. Sheldon grasped her thighs and sat up with her in his lap. He needed to feel her body pressed against his. Penny and Sheldon both worked furiously toward each other's climaxes.

"Sheldon, I'm gonna cum. Are you close?" Penny asked, her voice was shaky and her breath was soft. Sheldon nodded in response to her question. She rolled her hips and swirled his erection inside of her. Sheldon felt her walls tighten as she let out blissful whimpers. His head lolled back as he felt his orgasm rush over him. He grasped at her ass and tried to push her down on him as far as she would go. His manhood twitched inside of Penny and he grunted as he came into the condom.

Penny held onto Sheldon and he was grateful that she didn't leave his embrace right away. They worked at catching their breath together. Sheldon hugged Penny tighter in his arms and he felt her relax into his embrace. Penny climbed off of her boyfriend and sat on the bed next to him. Sheldon looked over at his neighbor turned girlfriend and smiled. It was amazing how it had all unfolded. He wasn't sure he could even fathom what his life would be like if she had declined his request to go on a date with her.

"Penny, I have to talk to you about something." Sheldon said as his eyes caught her gaze. She licked her lips and the look of sexual bliss that was prominent on her face was replaced with unease.

"Sure, Moon Pie. What's up?" Penny asked. Sheldon felt bad, he didn't want her to feel apprehensive about what he needed to figuratively get off of his chest. He sighed and stood up, quickly getting into his robe. A smile spread across his lips when he discovered Penny's pink plaid robe hanging up underneath his. He took it off the hanger and handed it to Penny. Perhaps it would be easier than he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to thank you all again! I have six more chapters after this one written/outlined. I feel like a street busker, but reviews are welcome and encouraged. If you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you liked! :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Sheldon walked into the kitchen and began making tea. Penny quickly followed behind him, taking a seat at the island. She nervously watched as he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. Penny was trying to think about what he could possibly want to talk to her about. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was. Sheldon turned his attention toward her and he cleared his throat as he clasped his hands behind his back. Classic Sheldon stance.

"Penny, as you know, my life is governed by a set routine and a certain set of guidelines, one of those guidelines, being the Roommate Agreement that I entered with Leonard. The agreement clearly states that 'A girlfriend shall be deemed 'living with', when she has stayed over for (a): ten consecutive nights or (b) more than nine nights in a three week period or (c) all the weekends of a given month plus three weeknights.'" Sheldon started. Penny picked through his long winded sentence but before she could grasp his point he continued.

"This brings me to my point of inquiry, as this will be your twelfth consecutive night here, do you feel as though you're living with me?" Sheldon sheepishly asked. Penny smiled, a wave of relief washed over her. She quickly got up off of the bar stool and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Her head pressed against his chest and she hugged him tight.

"Sheldon, is that something you're worried about? That I'm going to take over your scheduled life and muck everything up?" Penny asked against his chest. Sheldon pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. He quickly shook his head and left her embrace to take the squealing kettle off of the burner.

"No, I'm not worried about that happening. Though I won't deny that the thought crossed my mind, I was actually trying to gauge your interest in the premise of my question." He stated pouring the hot water into two mugs. Penny hated the way he talked sometimes, why couldn't he just say, 'Hey Penny, I think you're great and you should move in.'?"

"Sheldon, are you asking me to move in with you?" Penny asked as a smile slowly snuck onto her face. He set down the mug of tea in front of her and smiled back. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of moving her relationship with him to the next level. She had spent the past five years on her own and she finally felt like she was at the right point in her life and with the right guy, she never thought she would be so eager to commit herself to someone.

"Penny I'm asking you to move in with me." Sheldon confirmed. Penny's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. His arms encircled her waist, hugging her back. Penny pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What about Leonard?" Penny quickly asked. She knew that Leonard was going to move out, Amy had confirmed that fact just mere hours ago. Sheldon ended their embrace and took a sip from his mug of hot tea. Penny wrapped her hands around her warm mug and let the heat slowly scald her hands.

"What _about_ Leonard? As far as the roommate agreement is concerned, he terminated his obligation to the contract on the tenth consecutive night he spent at Amy Farrah Fowlers. As far as I'm concerned Leonard has for all intents and purposes, moved out." Sheldon replied. Penny looked away from his gaze, she didn't want to reveal what she knew about Leonard's plans. She smiled into her mug as she took a sip of her peppermint tea. She was about to say yes to moving in with Sheldon Cooper and she couldn't be happier.

"Sheldon, I would love to move in with you." Penny softly said, as she reassuringly touched his forearm. Penny finished her tea and rinsed her mug in the sink. Sheldon smiled down at her as he took a few steps toward his laptop.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get started on the parameters of our agreement." Sheldon concluded as he took a few more steps toward his computer desk. Penny stood in the kitchen perplexed. There was no way in hell that she was going to agree to Sheldon's crazy terms and conditions. She didn't even read the agreement she entered into with iTunes.

"Wait, wait, wait." Penny started.

"What, what, what?" Sheldon parroted back as he turned around to face her. Penny furrowed her brow and defensively folded her arms across her chest.

"Sheldon, I'm not signing a Roommate Agreement." Penny factually stated. Sheldon smirked.

"Penny, I'm not going to propose a Roommate Agreement, as you are much more than that. I am going to propose a Cohabitation Agreement." Sheldon told her while he folded his arms across his broad chest. Penny rolled her eyes at him and shifted her weight onto one foot.

"I'm not signing _any_ agreement." Penny said, trying to solidify her statement. She was not going to knuckle under.

"Agreements are usually put into place to protect both parties' interests, and I can assure you that your input will be just as important as mine." Sheldon said trying to reassure her, she wasn't impressed.

"I told you Sheldon, I'm not signing your stupid contract, so lay off." Penny warned. Sheldon scoffed. Penny felt her annoyance with the situation shoot through the roof. Was her boyfriend suddenly hard of hearing?

"It's not stupid, Penny, it's necessary." Sheldon sternly retorted. Penny gritted her teeth together.

"You're such a typical Taurus, you know that? You can't see past your own bull-headedness! Y'know what? You have fun drawing up your little agreement, but I am not signing it." Penny said as she huffed and walked out of his apartment. Luckily, she wasn't a stickler for locking her door. She sat on her couch in her robe and fumed. After her last fight with Sheldon, she got rid of all of the alcohol in her house. Seeing just how crazy she got last time made her re-evaluate her dependency on alcohol. She didn't need to repeat what happened last time. Instead of drinking, Penny picked up a pink pad of paper from her coffee table and began to write and re-write her own stupid contract.

_The Terms and Conditions in This Agreement Shall… _Penny looked at the ridiculousness of the sentence and tore the paper from the pad and crumpled it in her fist. After tossing it behind the sofa, she tried again.

_The Cohabitation Agreement._

_This agreement will be_

Penny ripped the paper from the pad and ripped it up. She needed to speak from the heart, rather than trying to speak Sheldonese. If she just put her intentions out there, maybe it would be good enough for him. Penny looked at the paper and started to write.

_I, Penny Marie Davis, promise to:_

_-Clean up after myself._

_-Make an effort to adhere to Sheldon's schedule, when I can._

_-Never go to bed angry._

_-Always have an open line of communication with Sheldon Lee Cooper._

After signing on the dotted line she provided for herself, she got up and retrieved an envelope from her messy kitchen island. She neatly wrote Sheldon's name on the front of the envelope and sealed it shut. Instantly, she felt better, but also simultaneously worse. She felt good because she felt like she could give Sheldon what he wanted without giving into his crazy. She felt bad because of the way she over reacted in his apartment. A sigh escaped her as she placed the envelope in the pocket of her robe and she walked toward her door. Before she could reach out and touch her door handle, Sheldon's knock sounded through her apartment.

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny." His soft knocks matched the soft register of his voice.

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny." He softly said, she was sure that his head was pressed against her door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny." She smiled as she grasped her door handle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheldon jumped as he listened to the sound of his front door slamming. Penny had just walked out and he was left standing alone in his kitchen flabbergasted. He played with the string that was attached to the tea bag that was floating around in his mug.

"I can't be a typical Taurus, because I don't put stock into hokum beliefs such as astrology!" Sheldon shouted at Penny, even though she wasn't there to hear his ill-timed retort. He huffed and turned on his heel. His thoughts were invaded by Penny's distaste for agreements as he stalked toward his room. Sheldon looked at the mess that was left behind.

It looked like a hurricane had passed through, Hurricane Penelope. He couldn't help but think that the mess was what he was agreeing to when he asked Penny to move in. He slipped out of his robe and into his Monday pajamas. He glanced around and began to pick up their clothes off the floor and separate them into a neat little Sheldon and Penny pile. He wondered if he would turn into Penny's personal laundering service. He didn't like that idea, however, he did like the idea of Penny learning how to do laundry to his specifications.

Sheldon quickly picked up the buttons that were scattered on his floor, he couldn't believe how much disregard that woman had. Though when he recalled her ripping off his shirt, the buttons seemed like a nice reminder of the intimate moment they shared. He shrugged it off and placed the buttons on his bed side table. Buttons could always be sewn back on. A sigh escaped his lips, perhaps she was right, perhaps the two of them didn't need an agreement to dictate every aspect of their lives. He and Penny didn't have a Relationship Agreement, and they seemed to make it work. Penny was an unpredictable force like a hurricane, Sheldon was a predictable constant like the weather station, although he would give himself more credit than a simple meteorologist.

That's what made them work. He was everything that she wasn't and she was everything that he didn't know how to be. They could learn from each other and grow as two separate people, but also as a couple. Satisfied with his rationale, Sheldon quickly walked through his apartment and over to Penny's apartment. He leaned his head against her door and quietly knocked for her. After his third round of knocks followed by her name, Penny opened the door. Sheldon looked to the floor and shuffled in his spot.

"I'm sorry, Penny." He softly said. Penny gently grasped his hand and led him into her apartment. Penny sat down on her couch and patted the seat next to her. Sheldon sat down beside her and looked her over. Penny smiled as she reached into the pocket of her robe. She held out an envelope with his name neatly printed on the front. Quickly, he grasped it from her reach.

"What's this?" Sheldon asked while opening the envelope.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but maybe you're right. Maybe we do need some rules, we're two totally different people and I just.. Sheldon, I want this to work so badly. If that means that I have to give a little, I will." Penny said as Sheldon read over her hand written pledge. He looked up from her note and smiled. He was impressed that Penny swallowed her pride and compromised.

"Thank you for compromising, Penny. I actually wanted to make it noted that perhaps I could use a little less structure in my life." He said with a slight twitch of his lip. The idea still made him slightly uncomfortable, but when he reminded himself that Penny would be the ultimate prize to his ultimate sacrifice, he almost welcomed the idea with open arms. Penny smiled and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He was happy that their spat ended relatively quickly, he strongly disliked conflict and conflict with a very stubborn Penny was worse.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, do you want to sleep over?" Sheldon smiled at her request and then quickly shook his head in response. He got up off her couch and made his way to her door. He touched the door handle and quickly turned around.

"Happy New Year, Penny." Penny smiled and blew him a kiss. Sheldon felt relieved as he left her apartment. Tonight, he would relish in the REM sleep he would be getting without Penny's cold feet rubbing at the side of his calf.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy crow, talk about drama llama earlier. Sorry for not being able to post that new story on here, it got removed too many times for me to try to attempt it again :( I have started up a livejournal so you can view it there. See my profile for the down and the low. So as a sincere apology, I give you the next installment for this story :) **

**I won't even ask you to review!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Winter was soon replaced by spring, the warmish weather that was present in January, got even warmer as the months passed. Penny had been living with Sheldon for three and a half months. Shortly after Penny moved in, Leonard moved out. It was bizarre to be sharing a living space with a female, as Sheldon hadn't done so since he lived with his family in Texas. Penny had replaced some things in the living room with her own stuff, like the colorful pillows on her sofa now adorned the brown leather couch, a few of her collectable My Little Pony's sat amongst Sheldon's action figures and a few other knick knacks filled the holes that Leonard left open when he moved out.

Penny used to drive Sheldon to work, but found that it would be easier if he could just drive himself. Penny had convinced Sheldon to get his license, much to his opposition, and buy his own car. After driving for a couple months to and from work by himself, Sheldon couldn't fathom why he hadn't done it sooner. Oh right, he was terrified of dying in a fiery car accident.

It had been two and a half months since the scientists at CERN proved Sheldon's hypothesis using the Large Hardon Collider in Switzerland. Sheldon Lee Cooper had proved the existence the Higgs Boson particle with his theory. He was still getting used to being a big player in the science community and being referred to as the guy who had single handedly changed the face of physics with his discovery. Two weeks prior, he took a sabbatical from work to take some time to attend interviews and publish his findings in multiple physics journals. Sheldon had been working on his paper to explain his findings in the morning, and when his eyes got tired, and his brain seemed to be depleted of all its genius, he decided to clean his apartment. Maybe the sabbatical wasn't such a good idea.

As Sheldon scrubbed at the baseboards in the bathroom with a tooth brush, he heard the front door unlock and a set of keys drop into the bowl by the door. He quickly stood up, tossed his latex gloves into the trashcan and walked out into the living room. Penny had just come home from her meeting with her agent, she was carrying a paper bag full of groceries and sifting through the mail in her hand. He watched her as she placed the grocery bag on the kitchen island and placed all but one piece of mail beside the brown paper bag.

"Hey, Bubsy. This came for you." She said as she extended the envelope toward him. Sheldon scowled at her pet name for him. She called him 'Baby' for about a week when she first moved in before Sheldon told her to stop, then it changed to 'BehBay', and he detested that even more, so when she started calling him 'Bubsy', he let it go. He knew it wouldn't stop until it evolved into something utterly ridiculous. Sheldon grabbed the envelope from Penny's grasp and looked it over. His eyes widened as he realized where it was from. Panic flooded his every sense. His hands became clammy and his heart pounded against his ribs. Sheldon had patiently waited well over a decade for this letter and it was finally in his grasp. His gaze shot up from the crisp white paper to Penny's bright emerald eyes.

"Penny, do you know what this is?" Sheldon exclaimed as his eyes wildly darted across her face. His hands started to shake and he felt light headed. He needed to sit down. He pulled out a barstool from the kitchen island and clumsily sat down. Sheldon was having trouble controlling his breathing, Penny quickly realized that he was hyperventilating, so she grabbed him a small paper bag from a Tupperware container in the cupboard labelled 'Hyperventilation Bags'. Sheldon took the bag from her and started breathing into it. After a few minutes of breathing into the bag, Sheldon started to feel better.

"Penny, this letter has been the focus of my existence on this tiny speck of dust floating around in the cosmos for a very long time. I need you to open it for me." Sheldon said, handing the envelope back to her. Penny obeyed his command and grabbed the envelope from him. Sheldon watched as she tore open the side of the envelope and removed the letter from the paper in which it was contained. He closed his eyes, he couldn't believe that this was truly happening to him.

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper, The Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences is pleased to announce that you have been selected as the Laureate for the Nobel Prize for Physics. The award ceremony will be held in Stockholm, Sweden in December. We will provide you with an updated itinerary as it becomes available. Congratulations on your great achievement." Penny finished as she looked up from the letter.

Sheldon's face was streaked with tears, he had always imagined that when he was going to read that letter, he would have read it alone. The thought that no one would be there to share in his success made him feel sick to his stomach. He was thankful to have heard those words come from the woman he treasured most. The realization hit him that he treasured her more than any prestigious prize, including the one he had spent most of his life trying to obtain. Penny pulled him into her embrace and he hugged her tightly. He felt slightly ridiculous for crying like a female experiencing symptoms of premenstrual syndrome, but he couldn't help it, finally, he was getting the recognition he deserved. Penny pulled away from their hug and wiped at his face, Sheldon inhaled deeply and exhaled even deeper. Penny had let a few tears escape her as well, so he returned her sweet gesture and wiped them away from her cheeks.

"Sheldon, I'm so proud of you. You know that right?" Penny softly asked. Sheldon nodded his head.

"I do." He replied. Sheldon really did know. Even though he was no expert at decoding emotions and facial expressions, he could see it prominently displayed across her face. Pride. Joy overwhelmed him and he let out an involuntary throaty chuckle. He was still in shock. Penny grinned at him and pressed her lips against his. Sheldon quickly stood up from the stool, and picked Penny up in the process. Their lips were still firmly pressed against each other's as Sheldon gently set her down. The moment his lips left hers, he broke out into a huge grin.

"Penny, I love you so much." He told her through his grin.

"And I you, Sheldon." Penny cheekily replied.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny and Sheldon were driving through L.A. traffic in his Midnight Blue Volkswagon Tiguan. The July heat was sweltering and Penny had his A/C cranked full blast. As they came up toward a red light, Penny pointed at it, signaling for Sheldon to stop. At least she had stopped verbally telling him how to drive. Her black nail polish glinted in the corner of his eye. Without turning his attention toward her, he grasped her hand and held it in his as he rested their hands on the gear selector.

"I see the stop light, Penny. Please stop telling me how to drive." Sheldon droned. Every single stop light.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being the passenger. Plus, I'm just a little on edge. It's a little nerve wracking thinking about the red carpet." He glanced over at her in time to witness her cheeks flush with a soft pink color. The premiere of Newt was set to start at eight o'clock, they had three hours to be on the red carpet.

"Penny, you have no reason to be nervous. You just have to calm down and try to increase your alpha wave activity." He smiled as he squeezed her fingers. Penny turned her gaze toward him. The expression on her face was vacant. Sheldon let out a sigh of exasperation.

"It's a biofeedback technique, it's relaxation though brain wave manipulation." Sheldon attempted to explain. The vacant expression remained on her face. She patted his hand, turning her focus to the buildings passing by.

"You'll be fine, Penny. You've been mentally preparing yourself for this moment for a long time." He softly reassured her. He caught her smirk out of the corner of his eye. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant they were meeting their friends at. Penny had managed to get them really good seats for the movie and they all wanted to go out to celebrate beforehand. Sheldon turned the car off and got out. He stuffed the keys into his pants pocket and he opened Penny's door. Penny grasped the hand that he offered her as he assisted her out of his vehicle.

He took a moment to soak up the beauty that was Penny. She had her hair styled into a wispy up-do and a few pieces of her hair softly framed her face. The softness of her make up made her look angelic, but Sheldon knew there was a little devil hiding within her. Her dress was a soft champagne color and it was made out of a soft flowing chiffon fabric. It was strapless, softly emphasizing Penny's bust and the hem hit just above her knee, showcasing her long legs. Sheldon loved when she wore heels. Not only did they accentuate the curves of her calves and thighs, they also allowed her lips to be closer to his. He reveled in the fact that he could effortlessly kiss her.

Sheldon wore, at the request of Penny, his dark suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. After Penny told him that he couldn't wear a super hero t-shirt under his suit jacket, he snuck in a little bit of geek with his the Flash lightning bolt tie clip. Sheldon offered his lady the bend of his arm, she graciously took it as they walked into the restaurant together. They approached the hostess, who looked bored out of her mind.

"Hi. I have a reservation. It's under Davis." Penny told the girl at the front. Sheldon watched the hostess as she chomped on her gum like a Texas Longhorn. He scowled at the unprofessional nature of this young girl.

"Is that cud you're chewing, or do you suffer from Temporomandibular Joint Disorder, just in case you're wondering the latter makes your exceptionally distorted chewing slightly more acceptable." Sheldon rattled off. The girl closed her mouth and glared at him as she took them to their table. As she walked away from them Penny smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Sheldon, that was incredibly rude." She scolded. Sheldon pulled out her chair and she sat down. He sat down in the chair beside her and quietly continued the conversation.

"Rude? Penny, you of all people should know the level of professionalism I expect when I enter a restaurant." He said to her. Penny brushed him off, noticing the stares they were eliciting from their friends. Sheldon turned his attention to the table.

"Hello." He simply offered as he straightened his tie and picked up his menu.

"You look radiant, Bestie. Your alabaster skin shames all of the Goddesses in Zeus' kingdom." Amy said from across the table.

The group of friends chattered on about the film and many congratulations were offered to Penny on her success with this movie. Sheldon couldn't have felt more proud of her. She truly was an exceptional woman. For a split second, before he could even comprehend the thought, he had the desire to spend the rest of his life with her. Sheldon tried to engage in the conversations that were happening around him, but the thought took over his mind and distracted him. It's not like the distraction wasn't welcome, the more he thought about it, the more his logic started to make sense. Waiting for the right moment was going to suck.


	17. Chapter 17

The group arrived at the El Capitan Theatre on Hollywood Boulevard. It was so busy, it was easy to get lost in the hype of the event. Penny gave her friends their tickets and told them that she would see them inside. Sheldon began to leave with the group into the theatre. Penny quickly took hold of his arm to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Penny asked. She had to walk the red carpet and take publicity photos before she could go in and she couldn't even imagine if he wasn't by her side.

"I'm going inside, I thought you just told us that you would see us in there. Did you suffer a blow to the temporal lobe?" Sheldon replied sounding concerned about his girlfriend's sudden forgetfulness. Penny rolled her eyes, tucked her arm into the crook of his and began to walk with him down the red carpet.

"Sheldon, I need you to stay with me. You know, for moral support?" She explained. Her tone was expectant as if Sheldon should have known that. As they walked they spotted some of Penny's "co-workers" talking to reporters and posing for pictures. Cameras started flashing and Penny smiled for them, Sheldon didn't smile. Penny turned her attention toward him and caught his gaze. His blue eyes were unsure and he looked pretty nervous.

"Sweetie, please smile. I don't want these pictures to pop up in US Weekly with your Batman scowl plastered on your face." She told him through a pleasant smile. Sheldon tried to force a smile, but Penny quickly stopped him.

"Just think about koalas." Penny suggested. After the word registered in Sheldon's brain, he had a soft, dreamy smile plastered on his face. Much better. They continued to walk and Penny was being called away by the paparazzi. She left the comfort of Sheldon's arm to take some solo shots. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The host of Entertainment Tonight motioned for her to come over. Penny approached her with a big smile on her face. The light from the camera was kind of bright, but Penny didn't mind.

"Penny Davis! It's so nice to finally meet you!" She exclaimed. Penny wasn't aware that she even knew who she was. Penny blushed. Her agent told her that her name had been circling around the grapevine, a few magazines even called her agent for information about her.

"It's good to meet you too, Nancy!' Penny enthusiastically replied. She was about to have her first real interview. Her heart hammered in her chest and she focused on her breathing. The last thing she wanted was to pass out.

"That's a beautiful dress, who designed it?" Nancy asked. Penny smiled even bigger and gave her a quick turn. Her hand nervously smoothed down her bubble skirt. Nancy smiled at Penny's enthusiasm.

"I actually purchased it from a very cool website called modcloth dot com. I saw it and I had to have it!" Penny replied. Nancy nodded as she took in Penny's romantic dress that looked like it could have been Vera Wang. Penny was glad it was a fraction of the cost.

"So tell me Penny, how does it feel to have completed your first Hollywood production." Penny grinned and took in a deep breath. It felt wonderful.

"It has been truly amazing, this whole experience is still so surreal to me. I have just been so lucky to have the support of my family, friends and my boyfriend." Penny told Nancy. She had watched countless red carpet interviews, so she hoped that she was saying all the good stuff to make it interesting.

"Ooooh, tell me more about this boyfriend of yours." Nancy said. Penny licked her lips as she looked back at Sheldon, who was striking up a conversation with Adam West. She couldn't help but think that the conversation he was having with TV's Batman was totally making his day.

"Well, his name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He's incredibly smart, handsome and a little nerdy. He's a theoretical physicist at Cal-Tech. He's probably the smartest man in the western hemisphere. Definitely the smartest man I know!" Penny told her with a small chuckle. Nancy's eyes grew a little wider. Penny smiled and glanced back at him.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Penny. I look forward to seeing your work on this film." Nancy finished. Penny thanked her for her time and walked away. The grin on her face was beginning to hurt her cheeks, but she couldn't stop. The intense rush she got while talking to one of the hosts of ET, was incredible. She walked over to Sheldon and the smile on his face was adorable.

"Penny, this is TV's Batman!" He exclaimed. He was like a kid in a candy store, or a nerd on the red carpet talking to TV's Batman, either or. Penny smiled at Adam West and extended her hand. His grip was firm and purposeful, yet soft and not over powering at the same time. The paparazzi called out to the trio and asked them to pose for a picture. They obliged and it seemed as though fifty cameras went off at once. Penny continued her way down the carpet with Sheldon. Penny could die in this moment and she would be content. As they walked they stopped for more pictures and short interviews, she couldn't help but think that Sheldon was the best person to share this experience with, she was so happy to have him by her side. If she could spend the rest of her life with him, she would be a very satisfied woman. They finished up on the red carpet and made their way into the theatre. Penny sat down beside Leonard and Sheldon sat down beside Penny. Leonard grinned at Penny.

"I just saw Nathan Fillion!" Leonard told Penny and Sheldon. Sheldon smirked and leaned over Penny.

"I met Adam West." Sheldon retorted. Leonard furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've met Adam West, two years ago at Comic-Con." Leonard replied. Sheldon pursed his lips together and sat back in his seat, defeated.

"Penny, can I take your picture?" Leonard asked. Penny smiled and nodded. She looked into the camera lens on his iPhone and gave her best smile. The flash went off and Leonard quickly began fiddling with his phone. Penny tried to see what he was doing and it seemed like he was posting the picture somewhere.

"What exactly are you doing with that picture, Sweetie?" Penny quickly asked. Leonard looked up from his phone and smiled at her.

"I'm adding it to your IMDB profile." He said as his smile grew wider. Penny's eyes snapped to his phone. She quickly grasped it out of his hands and looked over the webpage. Holy shit, she had an IMDB page! She clutched Leonard's phone to her chest as her eyes welled up with tears. Reluctantly, she gave him back his phone and sat back in her seat. The movie started and the crowd quieted. Sheldon grasped Penny's hand into his and she lightly squeezed his fingers. The first line of the movie was Penny's. She played an adorable hummingbird who was best friends with Brooke, who was the last female blue footed newt on earth, or so they thought. As the movie began Penny settled her head on Sheldon's shoulder. This night was absolute perfection.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The following two weeks were crazy for Penny, she kept getting calls from her agent. People were asking for Penny, they wanted her to audition for their projects. It was crazy. She was walking through Chapters trying to find a book that she read about online while talking with her agent on her cell phone. Penny perused the aisles of the romance section as she listened to her agent list off a bunch of projects that she should audition for. Penny was half listening because she was searching for a racy read called Bared to You. Sheldon had been out of town for the past week attending multiple interviews with a bunch of science people in New York. She missed him, and of course she could read stuff like that online, but she liked the idea of owning a book or two with that kind of material. She could pull it out from between the mattress and feel like a naughty girl. She blushed at the thought.

"Just book me in for whatever you think and email me the schedule. I'm still just shocked that people want me." Penny told her agent with a small laugh as she picked up her steamy book. She cradled it in her arms as they said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. Life was about to pick up for her, she could feel it. Instinctively, she walked over to the magazine racks. As she perused the shelves for the latest celebrity dish, she saw it. She was featured on the cover of People magazine, not as the main story, just as a smaller feature on the bottom edge of the cover. It seemed like the world stopped as she picked up the magazine and flipped through to the article. The picture was from the movie premier and it was of her and Sheldon. They were gazing into each other's eyes and they were smiling at one another. She began to read the short half page article and her heart started to pick up pace.

_The Big Bang Theory_

_Nebraska native, Penny Davis has seemed to have burst into the acting scene overnight. The success of her appearance in the new Disney Pixar film Newt has been well received by critics. She lends a genuine sincerity to the character and makes it all the more relatable. Not only has she made a big bang with the critics, her love life seems to be pretty banging too. _

_"He's the smartest man I know!" Penny said in a recent interview. She is speaking of course about her theoretical physicist boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper (featured in the photo above) who is rumored to be the Laureate for the Nobel Prize for Physics. Big Bang, indeed. We have our eye on you Penny Davis._

Penny couldn't believe what she was reading. It was all positive, which was great, but she wasn't sure she liked the invasion of her privacy. She licked her lips and set the magazine down. She quickly walked up to the counter and paid for her book. As soon as she walked out of the Chapters, a guy from TMZ popped up from around the corner and began following her with his camera, she loved TMZ. Penny put on her red wayfarer sunglasses and began walking to her car. The guy diligently followed with the camera and began to ask her questions.

"Hi Penny." He started. She smiled and looked up into the camera.

"Hi." She chimed with a small wave. She was going to be on TMZ. Be nice, Penny.

"So what did you buy? Is it a physics book?" The guy jokingly asked. Penny grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Penny teasingly retorted, she offered him a coy smile as she unlocked her Golf Cabriolet. The guy laughed.

"Hey have a nice day!" He told her as she opened her car door.

"You too!" Penny said as she got in her car and drove away. What a bizarre experience. Who cares what she had bought at Chapters. She knew that people did care though. She cared what Eva Mendes bought at the grocery store, so she knew that people were going to care about what she bought at the book store. Penny was at the point of no return, she was beginning to get recognized and she needed to be on her best behavior. She didn't want to be featured in the tabloids for anything that she usually cringes at when she reads them. Penny sighed as she made her way down Euclid Avenue. Soon she would be able to read her book and hopefully release some of the sexual tension that was pent up inside of her. Penny wasn't one for phone sex or iChat for that matter. Now she had to be super careful about her image, she would hate for it to get tarnished so early in her late blooming career.

Penny made it home and tossed her keys into the bowl by the door. She set her purse down on the coffee table and took her book to the bedroom. She laid down and began reading. With Sheldon on her brain, she didn't have time to get through character development. She flipped through the book and found a sex scene. Penny began to read, as she read, she tugged her tight jeans down her hips. Images of perfect naked bodies, glinting with sweat entered her mind. She began to feel the familiar tingle in her most sensitive nerve endings.

Penny gently petted her clit over her panties as she imagined the sex being described to her through the naughty text. She felt the heat radiate in between her legs and the wetness start to seep through the fabric of her underwear. Penny placed her hand into her wet panties and ran her fingers along her slippery folds. She let out a moan as she thrust two fingers into herself while her thumb swept across her pleasure button. Penny abandoned her book and pinched at her clit with her now free hand as she fingered herself with the other. She recalled the way Sheldon fingered her and pretended that he was there with her. Penny cried out as she furiously stroked her g-spot.

"Oh god!" She loudly cried into the silence of the apartment. She felt her orgasm rush over her and she rubbed and pinched at her clit to intensify the feeling. Penny came hard onto her fingers. The tension had dissipated for the moment. It was nowhere near as satisfying as the orgasm Sheldon could constantly provide to her. She missed him. Penny felt her heart sink a little and she let out a breath that she was holding. With her pants still around her knees, Penny wiped her fingers on a tissue that she retrieved from the bed side table and picked her book back up. Maybe multiple orgasms would have to suffice until he came home.


	18. Chapter 18

**So today is my birthday! I will accept gifts in the form of reviews. Please stop in and say hello. I totally love to hear from you all. **

**Enjoy!**

Sheldon returned from New York a few days earlier than he had expected. Home sickness hit him on the fourth day and he just wanted to be in familiar surroundings. Exhaustion from the flight and nerves about the foreign pathogens were beginning to set in, a disinfecting shower and a nap were all he wanted. He trudged up the stairwell with his heavy luggage in tow. He couldn't wait to be back in the comfort of his own home, he couldn't wait to see Penny. She was so engrained in his routine, he missed the way her pillow smelled like her shampoo, he missed her smile, he missed her bright green eyes and her sarcastic nature. The strength to climb those few extra steps exuded from him as he made his way toward 4A.

Sheldon unlocked the door and stepped inside. The apartment was quiet except for the low hum of the refrigerator. The heavy luggage was abandon by the doorway as he walked further into the apartment. Penny didn't know he was coming home today, Sheldon wanted it to be a surprise. Even though he loathed surprises, he knew Penny loved them. He tiptoed past the bathroom and the sound of soft moaning came from the bedroom. The sound made him stop dead in his tracks. He listened to her from just outside the bedroom.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god.." Penny whimpered. Sheldon had become quite familiar with the noises that escaped his girlfriend's lips. He peered past the door way and he quietly watched her as she worked herself over. The sight of her masturbating caused all of the blood in his system to rush into his pants. Sheldon took a few baby steps into their bedroom, he licked at his dry lips and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He felt himself growing harder in his pants as she furiously rubbed at herself; quietly he undid his button and pushed his pants down his hips. He cleared his throat and Penny's fiery green eyes met his. She stopped and looked at him with disbelief, her breath was coming out quick and shallow. It almost seemed like she precieved him as a pre-orgasm hallucination.

"Would you like assistance?" Sheldon finally managed to say as he knelt on the mattress. Penny grinned when she realized, she wasn't seeing things. Penny kicked off her jeans and her panties in near record time. Sheldon quickly took off his clothes and crawled up the mattress, in between her legs. Their lips met and he had almost forgotten how soft they were. The taste of her minty lip gloss overwhelmed him. As he pressed his body to hers, he throbbed against her core and he guided himself to her entrance. Penny gasped and arched her back when Sheldon's naked tip entered her. Sheldon lifted up the loose fitting light blue t-shirt she was wearing and exposed her stomach. He watched as he disappeared into her inch by aching inch.

Their eyes met and locked as Sheldon slowly rocked in and out of her. Penny bit her lip and tossed her head back. He pushed her shirt up further and buried his face into her breasts. The cleavage her push up bra provided was just what he needed. He moaned against her soft skin, she smelled amazing, he didn't think he would ever satiate the need to be close to Penny. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and kissed at her neck. Penny let out soft breaths and small sighs as he indulged in her scent. When he was with Penny, he was more than at home, it was like, she gave a new, better meaning to life.

"I missed you so much, Penelope." Sheldon breathed into her ear. Penny cried out as her orgasm took control. Sheldon could feel her walls spasm around his length. The feeling was more intense than he had remembered. His mind filled with a dense fog and he felt his climax bubbling just below the surface, he deeply ground himself into her as he felt his orgasm rush over him. He called out her name as he came into her. The feeling of him releasing into her was amazing, a new kind of warmth invaded her and he couldn't get enough. Sheldon slowed down his rhythm and caught his breath. He held Penny tight and kissed up her neck, to her flushed cheeks, to her soft, waiting lips. Penny gently ran her fingers through his baby soft hair.

"I missed you too, Sheldon." Penny softly told him when he pulled away and placed his head on her chest. Her heart beated in a steady, fast paced rhythm. Sheldon pulled out of her and kissed down her body as he got up off the bed. He grabbed a clean set of clothes from the dresser drawer and held them in his hands. Penny laid on the bed, she was propped up on her elbows watching him with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm going to shower, would you care to join me?" Sheldon inquired. Penny grinned and nodded her head. She quickly got up off the bed and followed Sheldon into the bathroom like a little puppy. After they washed up, Sheldon finished unpacking his suitcase and sorting his laundry. Shortly afterward, he joined Penny on the couch as she watched a re-run of Friends. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at the text from Leonard.

_"Hey Sheldon, are you still in New York? Robert Kirkman is going to be at the comic book store for a Walking Dead Q&A. I know how much you love zombies, if you're not here I can get an issue signed for you." _Sheldon smiled at his friend's invitation and texted back.

_"I arrived in Pasadena an hour and a half ago, I accept your invitation, but as we are friends, I would like to ask a favor of you. I would like for you to meet me at 68 West Colorado Boulevard in thirty minutes." _Sheldon put his phone back into his pocket and stood up from his spot in the couch. Penny looked up at him as he made his way to the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Penny asked, her tone was a little hurt. Sheldon turned toward her and smiled. He thought it was cute how she responded.

"Penny, Robert Kirkman is going to be at the comic book store, if I want to get a signed copy of Walking Dead, I have to go now to get in line. Besides, I don't understand the premise of this show. Who just hangs out in a coffee shop? Don't those people have lives?" Sheldon asked as he plucked his keys from the bowl by the door and gave her a small wave before he left.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheldon and Leonard stood in front of a glass display case filled with diamond rings at Tiffany and Co. The diamonds sparkled under the halogen lights above the cases. Sheldon's soft blue eyes quickly darted between his options. The saleswoman, who was dressed in a black suit and turquoise shirt combination, looked at Sheldon and Leonard expectantly. His grasp nervously twisted along the strap of his messenger bag. Leonard looked up at Sheldon and grinned. Sheldon looked at Leonard and scowled.

"What?" Sheldon impatiently asked. He glanced from his friend's gaze back to the rings that were locked away.

"I can't believe that you are actually going to do this!" He excitedly said as he hit him in the chest with the back of his hand. Sheldon pursed his lips together. He didn't understand what was so inconceivable about the situation.

"Well, believe it or not, Leonard, it's happening." Sheldon quietly retorted. The saleswoman caught his eye and smiled at him. Sheldon uncomfortably shifted in the spot where he stood.

"Would you like to see a couple of pieces?" She softly asked. Sheldon was no different than any other scared boyfriend who had ever searched for an engagement ring. Nervously, Sheldon cleared his throat and looked through the selection again. This choice needed to perfectly reflect how he felt about Penny and it also needed to reflect Penny as an individual. His eyes focused on a one carat, platinum, Tiffany Setting solitaire ring.

He knew that deep down this was the ring. He pointed to it and the saleswoman quickly obliged. Sheldon held the ring in his hand inspecting the quality of the ring. It was prefect. It was Penny. Relief washed over him and he looked at Leonard and gave him a small smile. He returned the ring to the woman and took in a deep breath.

"I'll take it." He confidently said. Leonard's jaw dropped.

"Sheldon, that's a twelve-thousand dollar ring!" Leonard said trying his best to keep his voice low. Sheldon turned to Leonard and nodded his head.

"Leonard, I am well aware of the cost. I can assure you that the price doesn't matter, it could be five hundred dollars or it could be thirty-thousand dollars. Thank you for your concern over my finances, but it's not needed." He said, not as quietly as Leonard would have liked. Leonard's face turned a bright crimson color as he caught the gaze of the saleswoman who was half listening to their conversation. Sheldon turned to the woman again.

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted by my homunculus friend here, I will take the ring." The woman beamed at him and extended her hand to him. Sheldon reluctantly took it and she shook his hand.

"She is a very lucky woman." The woman said as she ended her handshake with Sheldon. He smirked as he sanitized his hands with Purell. Luck. While Sheldon still firmly believed that luck was nothing more than it being one's perception of chance and probability being 'in one's favor' and that it was completely hokum, he couldn't help but to agree with her. However, Sheldon felt that he was the lucky one, not Penny. He felt grateful that the odds were in his favor, that she happened to leave her door open while unpacking her belongings and that Leonard initiated a conversation that Sheldon would have never had the gall to. Sheldon paid for his purchase and walked out to the parking lot with Leonard. He stopped and looked over at his best friend.

"Thank you Leonard." Sheldon quickly said. Leonard smiled at Sheldon, it was nice to be thanked on a day other than Leonard's Day, which had since been absolved since he moved in with Amy.

"You're welcome. What exactly are you thanking me for?" Leonard asked with a bit of confusion coloring his voice.

"I'm thanking you for saying hello to Penny the day we tried to masturbate for money. If you had never said hello to her, I'm not sure that events would have played out the way they have. So thanks." He quickly reasoned. Leonard chuckled.

"Are you, Sheldon Cooper, talking about fate?" He said in disbelief. Sheldon scowled as he unlocked the door to his car.

"Please Leonard, fate is a hokum belief that people use to explain chance and probability and serves as a way to take the blame off of themselves when things don't work out the way they wanted. I was merely thanking you for starting a sequence of events, a chain reaction, if you will." Sheldon said as he flushed with embarrassment. Penny's hippy ways seemed to be rubbing off on him.

Leonard smirked at Sheldon as they got into their respective cars. They drove to the comic book store, in which Sheldon's news was not so accidentally spilled to Howard and Raj. Sheldon was flushed with embarrassment, but he also felt relieved that his friends knew his intentions. This was the first time he didn't even care about the excitement going on in the comic book store, he had his own reasons to be excited. Sheldon could only hope that Penny reciprocated his feelings.


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. I have about two or three more to go. As always, reviews are appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

Penny nervously sat on the edge of the tub and waited. Time seemed to drag on forever as her stomach twisted up into knots. She took in a deep breath and checked the timer on her phone. Fifteen more seconds. Her foot began to restlessly tap against the cool porcelain of the tub. She picked up the box and re-read the instructions. Penny convinced herself that she had missed her period because she was stressed about a part she auditioned for. It was another voice over part for an animated cartoon series on FOX. She was particularly excited because it would mean she would get a regular pay check. The alarm on Penny's phone chimed and she practically jumped through the roof at the sound. She looked at the stick that she held in her shaking hand.

"Fuck." Penny whispered to herself. There it was, a pink positive sign staring her in the face, mocking her.

"Fuck, Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" She cried. She ripped the instructions from the box and frantically read them over again. This was not happening to her. It couldn't be. Penny pinched herself when she read that the pink positive sign equaled a baby. She wasn't dreaming. Tears blurred her vision and she tried to blink them back.

"Fuck." She quietly said as she let her tears fall from her eyes. She needed to talk to someone that wasn't Sheldon. She was sure that he was going to freak out and move to Siberia or something. She tossed the test and the box into the trash can and walked out of the bathroom. After she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and wiped her tears from her cheeks, she picked up her phone from the coffee table. She browsed through her contacts and really only saw one person she could trust. Her fingers flew over the touch screen and she sent her text.

_"Ames, what R U doing right now? Do U want to go for coffee?" _Penny realized that she was going to have to give up coffee. The only thing that really got her up in the morning was going to have to be removed from her life. She wasn't happy. Her phone quickly buzzed back.

_"I would love to go for coffee, Bestie! I have some news that I would like to share with you anyway!" _Penny looked at the text. She could only imagine that her news was going to blow Amy's out of the water. Penny put her phone into her purse and walked out of the apartment and into her car. She was probably going to have to get a new vehicle, a mini-van. Penny scoffed at the thought of driving around a soccer team to practice as she pulled out of her parking lot and headed toward the coffee shop that Amy and Penny often met up at.

Penny couldn't believe that she was pregnant. It was impossible, her and Sheldon always used protection. She recalled the last couple of times they had sex, it was always protected. Suddenly she remembered when Sheldon came back from New York over four weeks ago. They were so caught up in the moment, they forgot. Penny placed her fingertips to her temple in an attempt to soothe the headache that was quickly invading her brain. She was now a statistic for what happens when you don't wear a condom.

"Fuck." Penny said to herself. She was going to have to come up with something better to tell Amy other than her colorful expression for the situation. Penny pulled into the parking lot to the coffee shop and parked her car. She walked into the shop and purchased a bottle of water. Penny felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her midsection and she unconsciously grasped at them and released them from her belly. She quickly turned around and was face to face with a beaming Amy Farrah Fowler. The girls sat down at a quaint table for two and Penny looked into Amy's excited face.

"So, what's the good news, Doc?" Penny said in an attempt to get Amy's news out of the way. Penny smiled at her friend who looked like she was going to explode if she didn't get to speak soon.

"Penny, I'm pregnant." Amy blurted out. Penny's jaw unhinged. Amy searched her face for a response other than shock. Penny realized the expression on her face was probably an unflattering one, so she closed her mouth and quirked her mouth up into a smile.

"Amy that's wonderful! Does Leonard know? How far along are you?" Penny excitedly asked. Amy grinned and shifted in her spot.

"I'm currently at twelve weeks and Leonard does know. We wanted to keep it quiet until we were sure the embryo was firmly attached to my uterine lining." Amy replied. Penny made a face at Amy's graphic response. Penny couldn't help but think about the little baby growing inside her belly. She was going to have to tell Sheldon sooner or later.

"I'm assuming that you asked me out for coffee because you have news of your own. Did Sheldon propose?" Amy asked while grasping at Penny's left hand. Penny pulled her hand away and shook her head. She almost didn't want to come clean with her confession. She felt guilty about the way she was feeling about her own pregnancy.

"Amy, I just found out that I'm pregnant." Penny quietly told her. Amy's blue eyes grew wide and she covered her open mouth with her hand. Penny felt the tears sting her eyes again. It wasn't fair. She wasn't ready for this. The last thing she wanted in her life was a baby.

"I just don't know if this is something that I want right now and seeing you and Leonard so happy makes me feel really guilty. If it was only my decision I know what I would do, but it's not and I'm just so confused." Penny blubbered through her tears. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she caught the gaze of a stranger who was eavesdropping on their conversation. Her eyes met Amy's, she looked sympathetic to Penny's situation.

"Penny, I just want you to know that no matter what you and Sheldon decide, Leonard and I are here to support the both of you." Amy reassuringly said. Penny weakly smiled as Amy took her hand into hers. Penny sniffled back her tears, she felt relieved that she had Amy as her best friend. They continued to chat as Penny composed herself and finished off her water. She needed to talk to Sheldon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny walked into the apartment, it was quiet as she padded through the living room. Sheldon must have heard her come in because he quickly turned around the corner with the instructions to her pregnancy test in hand. She silently cursed his Vulcan hearing. He dropped his arms to the side and looked at her. He studied her like he was using a microscope. Penny licked at her lips and opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly interjected.

"Penny, what's this?" He knowingly asked as he dropped the paper on the coffee table. Penny knew that he would have to lose sixty IQ points to be classified as smart, but he was a smart cookie. Penny turned a bright shade of red. She knew it was now or never.

"Sheldon, can we sit down?" She asked. He nodded and motioned for her to sit on the sofa. Penny began to sit down in his spot.

"Not there." He reminded her she huffed and sat in her spot beside his with her legs tucked up underneath her. Penny avoided his gaze as he sat down. He gently placed his hand on her thigh and she met his eyes with hers. Her green orbs darted across his face with uncertainty.

"Sheldon you know what that is." Penny softly said. She didn't want to spook him. Sheldon wouldn't like Siberia. Sheldon licked at his lips as he picked up the set of instructions from the coffee table. As his eyes ran across the lines of the page, Penny's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you carrying my progeny?" Sheldon quietly asked. Penny frowned at his phrasing. She quickly nodded and let the tears fall from her lashes. Sheldon quickly pulled her into his embrace. Penny loved how safe she felt in his arms. He rubbed at her back as Penny cried into his t-shirt.

"What are we going to do, Sheldon? I don't know if I'm ready for this." Penny confessed. Sheldon pulled away from their hug and gently kissed her forehead. Penny smiled as she sniffled and wiped at her face.

"Well, there are two obvious choices we can make. Whatever the decision, just know that I'm not going anywhere." Sheldon reassured her. Penny smiled.

"So you're not going to run off to Siberia?" Penny whispered. Sheldon furrowed his brow and quickly shook his head.

"What? No, Penny. I'm not going to run off to Siberia. My life is here, with you." Sheldon told her. Penny's smile turned into a grin. Sheldon couldn't help but roll his eyes at her and share her smile.

"I was going to wait until we went to Sweden, but there is something that I have to ask you." Sheldon said as his smile disappeared from his face. Sheldon got up from his spot on the couch and Penny watched him as he left toward the bedroom. Penny placed her hand on her belly and smiled. Sheldon returned with a small blue box in his hand. He knelt down in front of her and grasped her hand in his.

"Penny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew from the moment that I saw you that I wanted to be with you." Sheldon started. Penny quickly stopped him and grasped at the box so he couldn't open it.

"Are you proposing to me because I'm pregnant? I won't think twice to go junior rodeo on your ass, Sheldon." Penny warned. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Penny, baby or no baby, I want to marry you." He said while opening the box. Penny gasped at the sight of the ring sitting perfectly in the cushioned box. It was amazing, it was everything she ever wanted. Sheldon took the ring out and placed the tip of her left ring finger in the ring. Their eyes locked and Penny smiled at him.

"Penelope Marie Davis, will you marry me?" Sheldon asked. Penny nodded her head and let the tears splash onto her cheeks. Sheldon slipped the ring onto her finger. Penny latched onto Sheldon, pulling him into a tight hug. She couldn't believe that she was engaged. Maybe she could do it. Maybe she could be the mother to Sheldon's child.

"I love you Sheldon." Penny whispered into his neck. He hugged her tighter and played with a loose strand of her blond hair. She felt him smile into her neck, his breath was warm against her skin.

"I love you too, Penny." Sheldon told her as he pulled away. He softly pressed his lips against hers. Penny felt complete. The idea of having a baby with her now fiancé, was less scary. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering it.

"Sheldon, I have to think about this whole baby thing. Can we talk about it in a few days?" Penny asked. He considered her proposal and nodded his head. She felt relief wash over her. It felt amazing to have someone by her side that was willing to support her, whatever decision they made together.

Penny and Sheldon sat on the couch together and watched a re-run of Battlestar Galactica. She snuggled up to him and he gently placed his hand under her t-shirt and softly rubbed at her lower abdomen. Penny admired her new ring and couldn't believe how far they had come as a couple. It seemed like just yesterday he showed up in her old apartment and asked her out on a date. Penny really couldn't be happier in that very moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry that I kind of left you guys hanging, I got married over this past weekend and haven't really had time to update. I don't think I'll have time to update this or my other story on the go for about the next two weeks. So to tide you over, here is a short little chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

The paper lining rustled underneath Penny as she tried to get comfortable on the table in the Doctor's office. Sheldon stood by her side holding her hand tight. She looked up at him for reassurance and he smiled down at her. It had been ten weeks since Penny had found out that she was pregnant and Sheldon estimated that she was fourteen and a half weeks into her gestation. They had been waiting for ten minutes, Sheldon strongly disliked tardiness.

As he glanced around the room he couldn't help but think about all of the germs that were most likely invading his system. The last time he was in a hospital, he accidentally slipped into a hospital room and had to be quarantined for two weeks. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the time on his watch, it was like staring at a pot of water waiting for it to boil.

"Sheldon it's fine. The doctor should be here any minute, and then I can drop you off at work." Penny said trying to mask the annoyance in her voice. Sheldon pursed his lips and the corner of his mouth twitched, it most certainly was not fine.

"The doctor is late, Penny and that's just something that I find to be unacc-" Sheldon said as he started his rant about punctuality, but he was quickly interrupted by the doctor barging in.

"Alright then, sorry about that! How are you today Mrs. Davis?" The doctor asked in a cheery voice. She was in her late forties, her skin was a light creamy complexion, she was a little bit taller than Penny and her dark auburn hair was tied up into a loose bun. Sheldon rolled his eyes. Penny let out a nervous laugh and quickly corrected her.

"It's actually Ms. Davis, but Penny is fine." She said. The doctor looked from Penny to Sheldon and quickly smiled. Sheldon felt the urge to provide her with his status, but held back, because he knew Penny was already feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, Penny. I will be your doctor, my name is Doctor Linda Pratt. Let's get started, shall we? You're aware of the procedure we'll be preforming today?" She asked. Penny weakly smiled and nodded her head as she squeezed on Sheldon's fingers. He glanced her over and gently squeezed back.

"Okay, before I begin, do you have any questions?" Dr. Pratt asked. Penny nervously shook her head and the doctor turned her attention toward Sheldon. Sheldon stared into her expectant face and he felt his eye twitch.

"How about you, Mister.." She said trying to get his last name from him. Sheldon gave her a smug smile. He had been researching the procedure for weeks, he knew practically everything there was to know about it.

"It's actually Doctor. Doctor Sheldon Cooper and no, I do not have any questions. I have done my due diligence and I've been researching the procedure for weeks. I have informed my fiancé thusly and she could probably perform your duties for you." Sheldon smugly replied. He wanted this to begin so he could get out of there as quickly as possible, he could almost feel the foreign pathogens settling on the walls of his lungs. He cleared his throat and glanced down at Penny who had a perturbed look on her face. Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in his spot and glanced away from her fiery gaze.

"Sheldon! I'm sorry Doctor, sometimes he can be a condescending _ass_." Penny said through gritted teeth as she smacked him in the chest with the hand she was holding. Sheldon flinched and gave her a small glare of disapproval.

"Okay, well... Let's begin." Dr. Pratt said with a smile on her face. Sheldon looked at Penny and she seemed to be more relaxed with a positive disposition. He was glad that she looked less nervous than when they initially arrived.

After snapping on a pair of latex gloves, Dr. Pratt gently lifted up Penny's shirt and pressed her fingers against her abdomen. Sheldon likened the experience to an alien abduction with all of the poking and prodding going on. She wrote a few notes on her pad and grabbed a tube of gel. Penny braced herself for the cold. Sheldon watched the screen as the doctor placed the ultrasound probe against Penny's stomach. She moved the probe around in the gel and Sheldon anxiously waited, his eyes bore holes into the little black screen. Suddenly they both heard it, the heartbeat. It sounded irregular, almost as if the baby had an arrhythmia. Worry settled within Sheldon as he listened to the beating heart. He bit at his lip and looked down at Penny who was mirroring his apprehensive expression. Both of their gazes averted toward the screen.

"Do you see?" Dr. Pratt coyly asked. Sheldon squinted trying to get a handle on what exactly he was looking at. Sheldon pursed his lips together and studied the image that was on the screen.

"Is that two hands and a foot?" Penny curiously asked. Sheldon smiled, of course. It was like looking at a magic eye, once you saw the image it was very obvious.

"Actually Penny, that's three hands. You're having twins!" She excitedly told her. Penny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Sheldon stared at the screen for a good long while, analyzing it before the words actually registered. The room was slightly spinning and the conversation Penny was having with the doctor was becoming muffled. Sheldon felt his world go black and his knees get weak. Sheldon closed his eyes for just a second and he promptly passed out on the cold hospital room floor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Penny laid on the couch rubbing her swollen belly waiting for Sheldon to come home. It was a chilly December morning and Penny was wrapped up in a loose fitting sweater and a pair of maternity leggings. Though she was only five months pregnant, she felt like she was about to burst. She wasn't able to go with Sheldon to accept his Nobel Prize, due to her Doctors orders. He was supposed to arrive home within the hour and penny couldn't wait to see him.

She ran her fingertips along her smooth stomach and felt one of the babies pressing its hand or foot against her hand. She smiled and let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed. After she had gotten engaged to her Dr. Whack-a-Doodle and making the decision with him to have their babies, she couldn't help but feel like she was a better version of herself. She quit her job at the Cheesecake Factory when she found out that she secured the voice over work for a new cartoon on FOX network and she couldn't be happier.

Penny heard a set of keys jangle on the outside of the front door. She quickly sat up on the couch and watched as the door opened. Penny's eyes met his as he dropped his keys in the bowl, she jumped up from the couch and briskly padded across the living room. Sheldon smiled into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sheldon pulled away and chastely kissed her lips. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he gently rubbed her swollen abdomen.

"I missed you so much Sheldon." Penny sighed as she placed her hand over his. He smiled and collected his luggage that he had abandoned by the front door.

"I missed you too." He replied as he wheeled his suitcase across the living room. Penny eagerly followed him as he made his way across the living room toward the bedroom. Even though he was only gone for a week it felt like an eternity. Penny laid down on their bed and watched him unpack his suitcase. She really did miss his particular way of doing things. After Sheldon sorted through his laundry he sat down on the bed and gently ran his fingers through her long blond hair.

"So how have the three of you been?" Sheldon asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Penny smiled, leaned into his touch and ran her hand across her stomach. As she gently rubbed, she felt a little kick on the palm of her hand. She quickly took Sheldon's hand and replaced it on her belly, allowing him to feel his restless children.

"They've been kicking like crazy, I almost thought that maybe they were getting into a fist fight." Penny said with a small chuckle.

"You know when Missy and I shared a womb, she would often wrap her legs around my neck, almost like an in-utero shoulder ride, or so my mother tell me." Sheldon said as he rubbed Penny's stomach. Penny smiled at the thought.

"I think they could tell that I felt anxious for you to come home last night, they kept me up all night, I had to have a nap at noon." Penny said as she tried to stifle a yawn. Sheldon looked up into her face and grinned.

"I was kind of hoping that I could keep you up all night tonight." He softly whispered into her ear as he leaned into her neck. Penny softly groaned and his lips explored her milky skin.

"Only if you tell me after about what it was like to finally get your hands on that Nobel Prize of yours." Penny managed to breathe out as Sheldon tugged down her sweater and kissed down the curve of her breast. He gently nibbled along her collar bone causing her to faintly cry out.

"I'll tell you anything you want to hear." Sheldon said as he gently brushed his lips across her skin as he spoke. Penny smiled and bit her lip. She absolutely loved the fact that being pregnant made her insanely horny, but having Sheldon go away for a week really set her on edge. Penny was relieved that Sheldon was home and she couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening.


	21. Epilogue

**Hi all!**

**Sorry, I should have concluded this a while ago. I've been lazy :(**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

Penny sat down on the familiar brown leather sofa in her less familiar living room. Even though they had been living in their Brooklyn townhouse for the past four years, Pasadena would always be home for Penny. When she had gotten the opportunity to be the Production Manager at HBO's New York office, she couldn't refuse. Sheldon found work at the New York University in their physics department to research alternate dimensions and particle physics. Not only did Sheldon find a job in New York, but Leonard and Amy found work at the university as well.

The twins were on a play date with Leonard and Amy's daughter and Penny was taking the time that they were away to enjoy a cup of coffee and read a trashy magazine. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she was just a waitress living across the hall from two nerdy scientists, barely making a living and struggling to achieve her dreams as an actress. As she thought about where she was now, a smile snuck onto her face. She was married to her lanky neighbor and they had two wonderful children together.

The door opened and closed and she heard the kids run up the stairs toward her room. She took a deep breath and one last gulp of coffee. Penny stood up and went to the front entrance to greet Amy. Penny smiled at her friend and embraced her in a quick hug.

"Hey Ames! How were the kids?" Penny asked while ending their embrace. Amy smiled and looked up the stairs for a quick second.

"They were wonderful, however there was an incident where Parker was being mocked by Sofia and Viola because he didn't know if he should use an integral or a differential while the girls were solving for the area under a curve." Amy said with a slight cock of her head. Penny sardonically smiled at her friend.

"I guess he gets that from me." Penny confessed. Amy nodded and looked up the stairwell.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get Viola to her cello practice." Amy quickly said.

"It would be funnier if she played the viola." Penny quipped. Amy frowned.

"Why would it be funny in the first place?" Amy asked utterly confused. Penny smiled and dismissively waived her hand.

"Nevermind." Penny quickly said.

"Kids! Come down here!" Penny shouted up the stairs. Like little elephants they all came tromping down the stairs. Viola grasped her mother's hand and waved goodbye to Sofia.

"Bye Bestie." Viola said with a small smile.

"_Bye Bestie._" Parker mimicked in a teasing tone. Sofia looked at him with a fiery stare and then shot her eyes up toward Penny.

"Mom, he's doing it _again_!" She complained. Penny sighed and brushed her brunette bangs out of her face. Her soft green eyes were glossed with tears. Oh the troubles of an eight year old.

"Thanks again for watching them, Ames. Tell Leonard I say hello." Penny said. Amy smiled and left.

She knelt down and looked Parker in the eyes. He looked hurt and possibly left out. Penny knew how it felt to be normal in a house full of geniuses. She smoothed back his baby soft blond hair and gently kissed his forehead. His blue eyes sparkled with tears. Penny did not need a twin meltdown today. She had finally felt unwound and she was a temper tantrum away to sending them to Texas over the summer to pray with their grandmother.

"Parker, please apologise to your sister and make sure your room is clean before dad comes home." Penny softly spoke to her son. He was so much like herself, but so much like Sheldon at the same time. He was like a baby deer and she didn't want him to lock himself away for the weekend. Parker nodded and looked over to his sister, who was a genius like Sheldon, but a spitfire like Penny.

"I'm sorry, Sofie." He quietly said. She smiled and gave Penny a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go clean your rooms." Penny told them. With that they ran back up the stairs determined to clean their rooms better than the other. With Parker's almost OCD nature, he almost always won. Penny stood up and sighed. Sheldon should be home any minute, even though her day was fairly uneventful, she couldn't wait to see him.

She heard his car turn off in the drive way and she quietly walked out to meet him halfway. She smiled when their gazes met and quickly walked into his embrace. She squeezed him tight and breathed in his clean scent. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart. His hands ran through her soft blond locks, sending a shiver down her spine. She let out a small sigh and pulled away. Sheldon smiled at his wife and Penny gently touched his cheek.

"I missed you today Doctor Cooper." Penny said as she grasped his hands into hers.

"I missed you too Mrs. Doctor Cooper." Sheldon said just before he softly kissed her lips. Penny sank into their kiss and felt emotion overcome her. Tears escaped her soft lashes and she pulled away to brush them off of her cheek.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Sheldon asked with concern coloring his voice. Penny sniffled and then offered a quick smile.

"Nothing, Sweetie. I just- Sheldon I want you to know how happy I am with you. I am so glad you asked me out on a date forever ago." Penny confessed. Sheldon let a laugh escape his lips.

"Penny, I love you so much." He said pulling her into another hug.

"And I you." Penny softly said against his neck. Her attention turned to the house and her kids came bursting through the front door.

"Dad!" Parker said running toward Sheldon. Sheldon knelt down and braced himself for their hug attack. Penny watched as he hugged their kids and she swelled with pride. Sheldon softly spoke to his kids as he led them inside. Penny stood in the driveway for a moment just appreciating all that life had given her. She honestly couldn't be happier.

"Mom, are you coming?" Sofia asked. Penny nodded and started up the driveway, following her family into their small Brooklyn townhouse, quietly closing the door behind her.


End file.
